One Shot – Valentine's capture of love - By: Isabella Belikov Cullen
by seeusouperva
Summary: Sequestrado para viver em um bordel, como escravo sexual, numa estação espacial, Edward não tinha muita perspectiva de sua vida, aos 27 anos. Isabella, Bella, Swan era a mercenária mais temida do universo. Quando o companheiro de sua ir é sequestrado pela dona de um bordel, ela sabe que irá fazer de tudo para resgata-lo, mas não estava nos planos encontrar Edward.


**Semana do Dia dos Namorados - 2019**

**One Shot - **Valentine's Capture Of Love

**By: **Isabella Belikov Cullen

**Notas da Historia:**

**Obs. **_100% Beward_

**Obs. **_Pov. Bella e Pov. Edward_

**Obs. **_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen foi tirado de sua casa na terra quando tinha a tenra idade de 12 anos. Sequestrado para viver em um bordel, como escravo sexual, numa estação espacial, ele não tinha muita perspectiva de sua vida, aos 27 anos.

Isabella, Bella, Swan era a mercenária mais temida do universo. Sendo de uma raça guerreira alienígena, ela tinha o dom da morte. Quando o companheiro de sua irmã é sequestrado pela dona de um bordel, ela sabe que irá fazer de tudo para resgata-lo, mas não estava nos planos encontrar Edward.

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

_Pov. Edward_

Eu empurrei mais rápido, o som dos corpos se chocando e os sons de prazer da mulher abaixo de mim eram altos. Eu podia sentir seu clímax chegando, sua boceta apertando meu pau.

\- Sim, Sim – ela gritava enquanto eu ia mais rápido. Eu pude notar o exato momento em que ela iria gozar, todo seu rosto mudou para a sensação de prazer absoluto. E sua boceta começou a se apertar em volta do meu pau. Uma leve sensação de prazer me percorreu e eu gozei, enchendo a camisinha. Assim que me recuperei eu me afastei rapidamente da mulher, tirando a camisinha de meu pau que finalmente havia amolecido.

A noite finalmente havia terminado, e ele estava livre para ir embora. Tão livre quanto um escravo pode estar. Amarrei rapidamente a camisinha e joguei-a no lixo.

A mulher na cama havia dormido, se eu pudesse, eu a mataria, mas sabia que o feitiço me impediria de fazer qualquer coisa além de dar prazer a esta mulher. Eu não sabia o seu nome, não sabia da sua idade, e nem de onde viera. Ela era só uma de muitas que passavam pela minha cama.

A porta se abril e uma mulher apareceu. Lauren.

\- Seu tempo aqui acabou, vamos Edward – ela disse estendendo as algemas.

Eu poderia tentar passar por ela, fisicamente parecia que eu seria mais forte, mas era pura enganação, eu sabia disso. Lauren vinha de um planeta onde os seus corpos eram moldados a ferro, ela era extremamente forte. A única vez que tentei escapar, logo quando cheguei eu aprendi isso muito rápido.

Estendi minhas mãos para ela e ela as prendeu rapidamente, antes de me guiar para fora da sala. Eu pude então sentir a exaustão chegando, assim que me percebi longe do alcance do feitiço.

Passei pelos outros quartos onde os outros escravos provavelmente estariam. Esse era o maior bordel feito exclusivamente para mulheres da Estação Espacial Orion. Essa era uma das estações espaciais mais movimentadas entre todas as galáxias por tudo que ela poderia oferecer. Eu tinha sorte de ela só aceitar mulheres. Era a única coisa pelo qual eu ficava agradecido.

E a Torture d'amour, que era o bordel em que eu vivia era muito requisitado. Didyme Volture, uma bruxa muito poderosa viajava as galáxias atrás de homens para seu bordel. Ela tinha alguns requisitos: Homens bonitos, bem dotados e bons de cama.

Mas a minha captura foi diferente das demais.

Eu nasci na terra, um pequeno planeta na galáxia Via Láctea, ele é o único planeta com vida naquela galáxia. Minha mãe era terráquea, mas meu pai, meu pai era um astekriano do planeta Astekrin. Eu vivi com eles até os meus 12 anos na terra.

Um infeliz dia, quando eu havia saído de casa para ir para a escola, algo me chamou atenção na floresta que ficava a caminho da minha escola. E acabei adentrando na mata. Lá eu vi uma nave espacial, e algumas mulheres claramente alienígenas, com suas peles variando de tons laranja, verde e purpura.

Os homens estavam inconscientes e algemados no chão, e presos por uma corda até essas mulheres. Mas havia um outro grupo de mulheres sozinha, que conversavam rapidamente entre si, a maioria delas eram claramente guardas. A outra vestia uma roupa muito bonita e arrumada.

Ela era muito bonita, mais bonita que todas as outras ali, ela era alta, com a pele cinza claro, e longos cabelos negros. Seu rosto era delicado e seus lábios fartos pintado de vermelho. Seus olhos eram tão escuros que eu podia vê-lo de onde eu estava escondido. Ela sorriu para algo que outra disse e uma delas se afastou rapidamente sumindo de vista.

Eu continuei olhando quando a mulher bonita falou algo e as mulheres amarradas aos homens os pegarem como se fosse nada e os levarem para dentro da nave. Eu estava distraído olhando tudo e não vi quando a mulher que havia saído de perto da mulher bonita apareceu atrás de mim. Mas já era tarde demais para mim, ela tapou minha boca e imobilizou meus braços antes que eu pudesse fazer algo. Não que eu realmente pudesse fazer algo contra elas.

Ela me arrastou até a mulher bonita, e quanto mais próximo, mais bonita ela ficava. Assustadoramente bonita. Eu estava absolutamente apavorado. Meu pequeno corpo em choque de ter sido pego.

\- Ora ora, o que temos aqui – a mulher falou e olhou pra mim de cima a baixo, ela colocou a mão na minha cabeça e fechou os olhos, e quando abriu ela suspirou – tiramos a sorte grande meninas, esse garoto... Esse pequeno garoto vai crescer, e vai ser espetacular, as mulheres terão dificuldade a resistir a ele. Eu mesma estou levemente humedecida pelo que eu vi. Ele nos fará ganhar muito dinheiro, ele será o melhor – ela sorriu – e a melhor parte é que nós o treinaremos até ele chegar a isso.

Eu tremi de medo diante de seu tom de voz.

\- Oh, pequeno Edward, não se assuste – ela disse – eu sou Didyme Volture, e você agora é meu. Mas isso não é ruim, você vai ver, você terá uma vida cheia de prazeres, eu garantirei isso – ela piscou sedutoramente - levem-no para dentro, e vamos embora desse planeta.

-x-x-x-

\- O Senhor do prazer está de volta, como está sua vítima de hoje? – Emmett, meu parceiro de quarto falou assim que entrei.

\- Hey Emmett – falei enquanto rolava os olhos e ia até o banheiro e entrando, eu ainda estava nu após o sexo.

Liguei o chuveiro e deixei a água quente cair sob meu corpo exausto. Não me demorei no banho, meu corpo parecia que ia desligar a qualquer momento, então me limpei rapidamente e peguei uma toalha.

\- Parece que Didyme está chegando com uma remeça nova – Emmett falou, assim que sai do banheiro, indo até o armário.

\- Isso é uma boa notícia – falei, e era mesmo, geralmente quando tinha homens novos, as mulheres ficavam mais interessados neles por um tempo e deixava nós em paz. Era poucos dias de férias. Se é que se podia chamar assim.

Coloquei uma calça azul larga e deitei na cama, ela não era das melhores, comparado ao colchão dos quartos, mas era o suficiente para mim. Eu tinha sorte que eu tinha uma cama e roupas, era mais do que a maioria dos escravos tinham. Eu sei, porque já vi outros escravos, das mulheres que vinham para o Bordel.

Eu estava quase dormindo quando o barulho dos altos falantes do quarto tocou.

\- Didyme exige a presença de todos no salão principal, agora.

Um gemido baixo deixou meu corpo, eu estava exausto, mas não podia ignorar o chamado de Didyme. Levantei rapidamente e Emmett me jogou uma blusa, enquanto ele próprio vestia dele. E nós saímos dos quartos. Uma guarda já aguardava por nós e rapidamente ela nos colocou algemas e nós seguimos com ela até o salão que no momento estava lotado com escravo e guardas. Didyme estava sentada como uma rainha no palco onde ocorriam apresentações de dança.

Aos poucos o local foi enchendo ainda mais, até uma das guardas dar o ok para ela. Então ela se levantou e sorriu sedutoramente para todos nós. Faziam 15 anos que eu estava aqui, e ela não havia mudado em nada. Continua extremamente bonita como no dia em que me raptou.

\- Olá meus meninos – ela sorriu – estou feliz em estar de volta, eu senti saudades de todos vocês – ela ronronou - mas trago novidades. Conheçam seus novos companheiros – ela sorriu e apontou para um grupo de homens desconhecidos que entraram acompanhado das guardas. Todos eles claramente muito irritados – Venham meninos, não sejam tímidos, venham aqui na frente.

As guardas os forçaram a subir perto dela, e ela começou a acariciar seus corpos.

\- Eles não são divinos? – ela suspirou – bom eu vou deixar vocês se enturmarem depois. Podem voltar aos seus lugares – ela mexeu a mão, e eles saíram – bom a segunda noticia, é que o dia dos namorados está chegando. E esse ano quero fazer algo diferente, nossas clientes merecem isso. Vamos dar uma festa exclusiva, onde a mulher que pagar a entrada poderá ter direito a qualquer um de vocês, mais de um de vocês. Se ela quiser 5 de vocês ela terá. Os preços serão absurdos, mas vocês valem a pena, não é meninos? – ela piscou – Todos vocês terão a liberdade de seduzi-las. Elas podem fazer sexo aqui mesmo, para todos nós vermos – ela deu um gemido afetado – só de pensar eu me sinto excitada. Aposto que vocês também. Bom... Era só isso que eu queria dizer, podem voltar pros seus quartos – ela deu uma risadinha antes de sair pela porta.

-x-x-x-

_Pov. Bella_

\- Me respondam, como isso foi acontecer? – perguntei, eu tentei não demostrar a intensidade da minha fúria, mas era difícil, o treino de respiração que havia feito não havia funcionado.

\- Eu não sei como diabos Jasper foi sequestrado, senhora – Garrett falou, todo seu corpo em modo de defesa contra mim. Era interessante como ele nem percebia que fazia isso – Num momento estávamos lutando contra os Kriltran, então ele se afastou enquanto lutava e eu o perdi de vista. Quando a luta acabou, eu não o encontrei, mas achei uma mulher morta. Ela era claramente uma Schrut, não sei como ela foi parar ali inclusive. E tinha um vestígio de uma nave que havia decolado.

Apertei lentamente a ponta do nariz e respirei fundo. Alguém havia sequestrado um de meus homens e eu não sabia quem era.

\- Rosalie, ligue para a Alice – falei – ela precisa saber que seu companheiro foi emboscado e sequestrado. Ligue para Kate, e diga para ela que temos alguém para ela rastrear. Pergunte seu preço – olhei para Garrett – leve seus homens para a ala medica, e cuidem de suas feridas.

Assim que eles saíram olhei para Rosalie, uma de minhas pilotos e chefe de segurança.

\- A carga está guardada?

\- Sim, colocamos em um baú seguro.

\- Excelente – respirei fundo e me reencostei – nos leve até o Embaixador Mirkt. Vamos fazer essa entrega.

-x-x-x-

\- Isabella, você está belíssima como sempre – o embaixador Mirkt falou.

Olhei para ele seria, e apontei com os dedos, e Garrett e Benjamin trouxeram o bau até os meus pés. Eles se afastaram e ficaram atrás de mim me esperando.

\- Sua entrega, meu senhor.

\- Maravilhoso. Eu sabia que você conseguiria. – ele disse feliz e se aproximou, mas eu estendi a mão e o parei.

\- Primeiro o dinheiro – eu falei calmamente.

\- Mais é claro – ele disse e então chamou um de seus empregados que segurava um tablet, ele mexeu rapidamente e logo recebi uma notificação e olhei para o meu relógio, e o configurei e logo ele mostrou que a quantidade acordada foi recebida.

Então, me agachei e furei meu dedo na porta, que coletou meu sangue e então a caixa abriu. Me levantei novamente e observei a expressão de prazer do embaixador enquanto ele olhava para sua encomenda.

\- Foi um prazer fazer negócio com você – então me virei e sai andando sendo ladeada pelos meus funcionários.

Assim que entrei na nave espacial, Alice me esperava, seu rosto geralmente feliz e animado estava banhado de lagrimas. A puxei rapidamente para um abraço.

\- Não se preocupe Alice, iremos achar Jasper e o traremos são e salvo. É uma promessa que eu faço a você.

-x-x-x-

_Pov. Edward_

Eu estava sentado no refeitório junto de Emmett, eu estava observando o grande Alien azul que olhava para Lauren com ódio. Ele estava machucado, provavelmente ele havia tentado escapar. Mas as Schrut eram uma raça muito, mas muito forte. Principalmente as mulheres, já que eram uma raça matriarcal. Elas dominavam os homens com a força física. Era uma das raças mais fortes entre os universos, são poucas as raças que superavam-nas em força. Lutar contra elas era suicídio. Elas não nos matavam por sermos mercadoria, mas caso provocadas elas o fariam.

Eu percebi o exato momento em que o homem se levantou pronto para tentar novamente, e me levantei rapidamente e fui até ele ficando na sua frente.

\- Hey – falei rapidamente – não faça isso.

\- Sai fora do meu caminho – ele falou seus olhos fixos em Lauren que guardava a porta.

\- Olha cara, eu vivo aqui a mais de 10 anos terráqueos, ninguém nunca passou por elas, não é você que vai conseguir. Elas não matam, mas se você tentar muitas vezes e a irritar o suficiente você pode conseguir isso. Mas a liberdade? Você não terá mais.

\- Você não entende – ele rosnou para mim – eu tenho uma companheira.

Meus olhos se arregalaram olhando para ele.

Companheiras era um caso extremamente sério. Não são muitas raças que tem um par para vida, mas os que tem, ou os que se juntam a um que tem, é um caso perdido. Nenhum companheiro trai, é fisicamente impossível, já que nenhum outro terá o apelo que seu companheiro tem. A partir do momento que são vinculados o casal vive um pelo outro. O que diabos esse cara estava fazendo aqui?

\- Puta merda – falei e simplesmente o puxei para longe indo até Emmett – não diga nada para ninguém, fique em silencio. Elas poderiam mata-lo por isso.

\- Eu preciso voltar para minha companheira, eu morrerei sem ela de qualquer forma – ele disse.

\- Merda – eu falei triste – me desculpe, mas uma vez aqui, você só sai morto.

\- Qual o seu nome?

\- Edward – falei.

\- Você é terraquio?

\- Minha mãe era, mas meu pai era Astekriano – falei e me sentei no meu lugar e apontei para Emmett – esse é Emmett, meu colega de quarto, ele vive aqui a uns 7 anos já.

\- Eai – ele falou enquanto dava uma grande mordida em sua comida.

\- Emmett, esse aqui é o ... – eu parei percebendo que eu não havia perguntado seu nome – desculpe, qual o seu nome?

\- Jasper, eu sou Jasper Whitlock – falou.

\- Prazer Jasper – falei – eu não sei o que fazer pare te ajudar.

\- Eu tenho esperança que Bella venha por mim.

\- Sua companheira? – perguntei baixinho só pra ele ouvir.

\- Não – ele falou mais alto – minha chefe. Ela é uma mercenária.

Arregalei meus olhos.

\- Você trabalha como mercenário?

Ele assentiu rapidamente.

\- Caralho, como você parou aqui? – Emmett perguntou também chocado.

\- Eu estava em no planeta Kriltran, um embaixador nos contratou para pegar um objeto magico que ele queria, o problema era que o lugar era muito bem guardado. Eu e companheiros driblamos a guarda para dar tempo de Bella buscar o artefato. Mas acabei me afastando dos outros enquanto lutava contra um grupo de Kriltran. Assim que os eliminei, eu já estava voltando para ajudar os outros quando eu fui parado por essas loucas. Consegui matar uma, mas a outra me desarmou e prendeu, ela me despiu e me levou até Didyme, então eu apaguei, só acordei aqui.

\- Você matou uma Schrut? – Emmett e eu perguntamos absolutamente chocados.

\- Eu tenho habilidade em luta, sou muito bom. Uma das coisas que você aprende é trabalhar em torno de pessoas mais fortes que você.

\- Caralho – Emmett falou – eu sei lutar, sou até bom, ou pelo menos era bom – ele falou – mas nunca consegui isso, não é permitido briga aqui, não podemos lutar nem um contra o outro.

\- Eu não sei lutar – falei – eu estou aqui desde os 12 anos, nunca tive oportunidade aprender.

\- Desde os 12 anos? – Jasper me olhou chocado.

\- Eu tive a má sorte de ver o que não devia, e Didyme viu potencial em mim. Então elas me tiraram da minha casa e estou aqui desde então.

\- Cara, que fodido – Jasper disse – você era uma criança.

Dei de ombros. Eu realmente era, mas hoje eu dia eu não sei o que era ter outra vida. Eu odiava isso aqui, mas eu sabia que nunca escaparia.

\- Então, você acha que Bella virá por você?

\- Tenho certeza, Alice é sua irmã – ele falou.

\- Então torço por você – falei.

\- Não quer vir conosco? – ele perguntou para mim. E eu parei de respirar, se eu queria? Eu adoraria, mas parei e pensei. O que um ex escravo faria no espaço?

\- Eu adoraria, mas o que eu faria? Tudo que eu sei é foder – eu disse – nunca me foi permitido nada além disso. Só sei ler, porque aprendi antes de ter sido sequestrado. O pouco que eu sei sobre nosso universo foi conversando com todos aqui. Eu seria inútil para vocês.

\- Você poderia aprender – Jasper falou – você mesmo falou que é metade Astekriano. Os Astekrianos são conhecidos por sua força descomunal, agilidade e inteligência.

Eu ri.

\- Sim, eles são, mas nunca desenvolvi nada disso – dei de ombros – eu aceitei isso a muito tempo.

\- Que merda, Edward – Jasper disse – mas se você quiser vir conosco, terá um lugar para você – então ele olhou para Emmett – e você também.

\- Eu adoraria, cara – Emmett falou – espero de verdade que sua amiga venha atrás de você.

\- Ela virá, eu tenho certeza – Jasper disse.

-x-x-x-

_Pov. Bella_

\- Como assim um bordel? – Alice perguntou, seu tom de voz levemente histérico.

Minha irmã era a pessoa mais carinhosa, tranquila, animada e doce que já conheci. Ela também era extremamente boa em controlar suas emoções e fazer negociações, mas desde que havia engravidado os humores dela estão uma constante mudança.

Agora estávamos aqui, com Kate na nossa frente explicando como seu companheiro pode ter sido pego por um dos bordeis masculinos mais requisitado do universo.

\- Alice, calma – Rosalie pediu, segurando os ombros da minha irmã – isso não fará bem ao bebe.

Alice respirou fundo e se sentou num banquinho.

\- Como podemos fazer pare recuperá-lo? - perguntei.

\- Bom, eu já visitei esse bordel – Kate falou – e ele é muito bem protegido. As Schrul guardam todo o local, mas a dona que é realmente o problema. Ela é uma bruxa do planeta Zunar.

Levantei as sobrancelhas diante da informação. Uma bruxa dona de um bordel. Interessante.

\- Os feitiços de proteção que cercam o bordel são muito bons, eu diria que ela é uma das melhores bruxas de Zunar, você pode sentir os feitiços de longe.

\- Sim, eu já passei por essa estação espacial, eu já senti a magia, mas nunca tive curiosidade de saber o que era. Não sou chegada em bordeis – falei calmamente.

\- Bom, tem feitiço até nos quartos – Kate disse – para que os escravos não sintam o cansaço e possam nos satisfazer por horas.

Torci o nariz em desgosto diante da informação. Eu absolutamente odiava a indústria de escravos sexuais, mas infelizmente, não tinha como eu derrubar todos eles. Eu era boa, mas também não podia lutar contra todo um universo inteiro. Afinal, os bordeis em sua maioria são bem vistos por muitos planetas.

\- Pobre homens – Rosalie falou.

\- Eles são incríveis – Kate suspirou feliz, então nos olhou, e viu que claramente não gostávamos da ideia de bordeis e se recompôs – se você quer seu homem de volta – Kate olhou para Alice – você terá a oportunidade perfeita no dia dos namorados, Didyme dará um baile para comemorar. O preço de entrada é absurdamente caro. E Bella, você é a única que vai ter chances contra Didyme. Já que Alice está gravida.

\- Sim, é claro – falei acenando – preciso que você me consiga um mapa completo do bordel.

\- Isso é impossível, esse tipo de informação não é liberado.

\- De seu jeito, eu pagarei bem. Entenda Kate, minha irmã e meu sobrinho morreram sem Jasper. Eu farei de tudo para evitar isso. Matarei, ameaçarei quem for preciso. Faça com que eu lhe pedi e será muito bem recompensada. O dia dos namorados é daqui 4 dias. Você tem dois dias para me entregar o mapa. Não me desaponte.

\- Sim, Bella, é obvio que não farei – Kate disse, seus olhos amedrontados, antes de se virar e sair.

\- Bella, como você acredita que vai passar pelas defesas dessa bruxa despercebida? – Rosalie perguntou – você é conhecida em todas as galáxias conhecidas. Será que ela sabe que Jasper trabalha para você?

\- Se ela souber então ela é simplesmente estupida – falei – e não serei eu que vai entrar. Vai ser você – falei sorrindo.

\- Desculpe? – Rosalie perguntou surpreendida.

\- Alice, ajude Rosalie a se passar por uma grande chefe de família. Rica e imponente – falei simplesmente – você entrará lá com sua guarda pessoal, e irá flertar descaradamente com os homens de lá. Enquanto eu, sua serva fiel irei ficar distante observando tudo. Jasper é inteligente, ele pode jogar esse jogo conosco.

\- Meu Jasper notaria na hora que é uma encenação – Alice disse já mexendo em seu relógio e olhando roupas.

\- Mas Bella, eu não sou boa atriz, sou somente uma piloto – Rosalie disse.

\- Você é mais que isso, Rosie e sabe disso – falei – você se sairá bem.

\- Espero que sim.

-x-x-x-

_Dois dias para o baile de dia dos namorados..._

Meu corpo se movia em perfeita harmonia, lutar era como respirar para mim. Eu me lembro quando eu tinha apenas 5 anos quando colocaram uma adaga em minhas mãos, era uma Ghostface, pequena, sua lamina tinha no máximo 15 cm de comprimento, com uma curvatura na ponta e extremamente afiada.

Em meu planeta Krieger Kämpfer, as mulheres e homens eram guerreiros. O treinamento começava desde cedo. O meu começou ainda mais cedo do que o normal, com 5 anos aprendi a lidar com uma adaga. Aos 8 eu já era especialista em lutas com qualquer tipo de adaga. Cabo fino, cabo longo. Com a lamina Hollow Ground, onde a superfície da lâmina é côncava. Elas geralmente não são tão eficazes quando o assunto é resistência em impacto, mas eu virei especialista em manuseá-las para tirar o melhor delas e conquistar meu objetivo.

Trabalhei também com a lamina Flat Ground, na qual a superfície da lâmina é reta, já essa eram as melhores pois elas tinham maior resistência a impactos e conseguia perfurar a carne mais profundamente sem reter danos em sua configuração.

Já as espadas eu as dominei até os 13 anos. Eu me destaquei entre as massas, e meu potencial logo foi visto por muitos, eu avançava de treinamento mais rápido do que qualquer um.

Com as espadas, eu comecei a aprender com o florete, que tinha um comprimento longo e cilíndrico, com a ponta extremamente afiada. Logo, passei para a espada de sabre, uma arma mais clássica, com a lâmina larga, ligeiramente curva e com um fio só. Aprendi também o sabre de lamina curva. Após essa, eu treinei com uma Shichishito, ou Espada dos Sete Ramos, essa espada foi a mais peculiar que já usei. Ela possui uma lamina reta, com 6 protuberâncias saindo da lamina principal. Ela primeiramente não foi feita par ser uma espada para batalha, mas um guerreiro do planeta Vrytka havia cometido uma matança com ela. Eu não a utilizava usualmente, mas sempre treinava para não perder a pratica.

A próxima e minha favorita foi a Katana, com sua lâmina com seu gume em apenas um lado da lâmina, sendo ligeiramente curva. Essa é a espada que eu utilizo com mais frequência. Após aprender com uma só espada, eu aprendi a lamina dupla. E foi nessa que me destaquei ainda mais. Eu aprendi a usar um escudo, e sabia usar muito bem, mas eu não gostava de usa-lo. Eu preferia duas espadas em minhas mãos. Por isso o Daisho era minha arma favorita. O daisho era um conjunto de uma Katana, e um Wakisashi, que é parecido com uma katana, mas seu tamanho é ligeiramente menor.

Sorri ligeiramente interceptando a espada longa de Garrett, e forçando seu corpo a se mover para trás. E com o Wakisashi dando um golpe pela esquerda, fazendo com que ele cambaleasse para trás.

\- Ponha mais firmeza na sua pisada, Garrett – falei – você tem que focar nas duas laminas. Você tem o escudo o usa bem, mas você tem que aprender a firmar o pé.

\- Estou tentando – ele falou.

\- Saia do meu aperto – pedi – eu já te ensinei.

Ele forçou meu corpo para trás e rodou seu braço, fazendo minha lâmina descer.

\- Isso – gritei feliz e contra ataquei, com o Wakisashi, batendo na sua espada, enquanto levantava a Katana e avançava, golpeado junto.

\- Bella – Rosalie chamou e eu fiz um sinal de pausa para Garrett e me virei.

\- Sim?

\- Kate chegou com o que pediu.

\- Excelente – falei e olhei para o outro lado do ginásio, onde os outros homens estavam observando – vocês viram como faz. Quero que treinem mais. Pratica leva a perfeição.

Com isso guardei meu daisho dentro dos seus respectivos estojos e peguei uma toalha para secar o suor do rosto. E segui Rosalie até o escritório.

Opal era uma nave grande e de alta tecnologia. Eu à havia comprado a 10 anos, e fui fazendo reparos ao longo dos anos, aumentando sua capacidade tática para guerra, e acrescentando inovações tecnológicas. Eu havia viajado vários mundos e adquirido muito dinheiro com trabalhos ao longo do universo.

Assim que entramos no escritório dei de cara com a grande janela que mostrava o espaço profundo. Olhei em volta e vi Kate, Alice e as irmãs Zafrina, Kachiri e Senna, minhas estrategistas principais e guardas da nave.

\- Bella – Kate me cumprimentou assim que entrei.

\- Kate, trouxe o que combinamos? – perguntei enquanto me sentava na mesa de frente para ela.

\- Sim, foi muito difícil de conseguir inclusive. Eu tive que cobrar uns favores, mas o importante é que aqui está.

Kate então apertou um botão em seu relógio e moveu o dedo e jogou para a minha mesa computadorizada e então um holograma do edifício se formou. O lugar em si era enorme. Eu confesso que sua estrutura me impressionou, considerando que era um bordel. Tinha um restaurante, um refeitório, um salão principal que dava para os quartos de luxo, abaixo eram os quartos dos escravos, soube que eram dois por quarto e pela quantidade de quarto eram muitos escravos.

\- Excelente Kate – falei e então mexi em meu relógio fazendo uma transferência bancaria de 15.000 Drimners, o dinheiro intergaláctico, para sua conta e sorri – pode ir agora.

\- Claro, é sempre um prazer ajuda-la – Kate disse antes de sair, sendo acompanhada por Kachiri.

\- Bom, Zafrina e Senna, alguma ideia do que podemos fazer? – perguntei.

\- Bom, são 4 saídas de emergência, contando com a entrada principal – Zafrina falou observando mais de perto – Opal ficara estacionada provavelmente no portão 6. As saídas de emergência provavelmente estarão enfeitiçadas para que os homens não saiam. O que pode ser um problema.

\- Chamarei Leah – falei – ela é uma excelente desfazedora de feitiços, ela poderia lidar com isso. Mas precisamos definir qual a melhor saída.

\- Penso que a saída ao lado dos quartos seria a melhor, pois ela fica em um ponto estratégico, sai diretamente nas lojas da estação. Pense, se alguma esposa deu uma escapada de seu marido, e ele por algum motivo desconfiar de sua estada, ela poderia sair direto ali e fingir estar fazendo compras – Senna falou apontando – consequentemente é uma área extremamente movimentada e de difícil locomoção. Poderia se infiltrar entre as pessoas e se disfarçarem, seria difícil para qualquer guarda se localizar por ali.

\- Sim, - Zafrina sorriu – e não fica tão longe do porto, veja – ela então passou uma imagem de um mapa geral da estação e mostrou o caminho que faríamos.

Eu sorri e olhei para Alice.

\- Está vendo, irmã? Não precisa se preocupar, eu trarei seu companheiro de volta para você.

Apertei a mão de Alice que sorria mais aliviada, e olhei para Rosalie.

\- Preparada Rosalie?

\- Sinceramente? Não, mas vamos lá, é uma aventura afinal de contas – ela disse e eu ri, assentindo.

-x-x-x-

_Dia do Baile_

Pov. Edward

Encostei meu rosto na parede enquanto sentia a água escorrer por meu corpo. Hoje era o "baile" que Didyme daria. Se é que poderia ser chamado de baile, eu nunca havia ido em um, mas acho que não era exatamente do jeito que seria hoje. Ontem todos nós havíamos ganhado um dia inteiro de folga. Eram um dos raros dias que ela fechava o bordel. Eu amava os dias de folga, eram os dias que eu poderia dormir o tanto que eu quiser, e fingir que minha vida não era essa merda.

\- Hey Edward, já terminou ai? – Emmett perguntou, e eu logo fechei o registro, pegando a toalha e saindo de dentro do box.

\- Obrigado – Emmett disse já entrando no box.

Terminei de me secar e coloquei uma calça simples branca. E me sentei na cama, em breve iriam abrir os portões do salão para que as mulheres pudessem entrar. E então faríamos nossa aparição. Soltei um bufo baixo. Que merda de vida.

Emmett saiu do banho enrolado na toalha e olhou pra mim. Ele abriu um sorriso, não sei como ele ainda conseguia manter seu bom humor com a vida de merda que levávamos.

Emmett em si não parecia ser um cara de bom humor, na verdade, quando você olha para ele, você se sente automaticamente intimidado, pelo seu tamanho. Ele era muito alto, e muito grande e musculoso. Seu tom de pele era de um tom verde oliva, e ele tinha olhos cor caramelo, e cabelos negros. Sua aparência em si era estranha, mas ainda assim ele era muito bonito. Com certeza foi isso que fez com que Didyme lhe quisesse, além do fato que o pau dele era proporcional ao seu tamanho.

\- Que preguiça – Emmett falou – queria que começasse logo, para acabar logo.

\- Eu também – falei – não vejo a hora que termine.

Ficamos um tempo em silencio, até que ele falasse.

\- Você acha que Jasper estava falando serio?

\- Sobre o que? – perguntei.

\- De levar a gente com ele, quando a companheira dele vier.

\- Eu não sei – falei – não sei nem se ela vai vir mesmo.

\- É claro que ela vai – Emmett disse – ela é companheira dele, ela não vai deixar ele aqui. Sem contar que nenhum companheiro tolera outra pessoa perto de seu companheiro de vida. Ela não ia deixar ninguém por as mãos nele – Jasper havia contado a Emmett sobre ter uma companheira ontem, e Emmett havia ficado indignado por ele ter sido separado de sua companheira. Emmett via companheiros como sendo sagrados.

\- As chances de ela conseguir passar por toda a segurança e conseguir tirar ele daqui são pequenas – falei.

\- Você não tem esperança de escapar, Edward?

Eu olhei para ele.

\- Perdi minha esperança a muito tempo.

\- Poxa cara, fico triste em saber disso – Emmett disse – mas eu tenho fé que vamos sair daqui.

Eu sorri e ia responder quando ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo. E Lauren olhou para nós dois.

\- Tirem as roupas – ela mandou, sem nem nos cumprimentar.

Rapidamente fizemos com que ela pediu ficando nus em sua frente. Ela estendeu duas gargantilhas prateadas, e colocou primeiro em Emmett e depois em mim. Logo que ela colocou senti um zumbindo e a excitação crescendo, fazendo meu pau crescer. Trinquei os dentes de raiva sabendo que aquilo era magia de Didyme.

\- Bom, o que precisam saber é, como sabem vocês estarão disponíveis a circular pelo salão, e essa gargantilha garantirá que vocês sigam todas as regras, desde satisfazer o público até mesmo impedir que saiam do estabelecimento. Eu estou falando isso caso algum de vocês seja burro o bastante de tentar escapar. A magia nesta gargantilha é poderosa. E espero que gostem de usa-la, pois é o novo presentinho da Didyme para vocês. Agora vamos, não podemos deixar as clientes esperando – Lauren falou com um sorriso cruel.

Olhei rapidamente para Emmett que parecia tão irritado quanto eu e seguimos Lauren para fora do quarto. O caminho para o salão foi curto, eu vi outros escravos também com o mesmo colar que nos fora colocado já sendo assediados por algumas mulheres que já haviam chegado.

Algumas clientes eram vips, do tanto que vinham, eu reconheci algumas delas, não sabia seus nomes, mas sorri rapidamente para algumas delas e comecei a circular pelo salão. Algumas mulheres vinham para mim, e eu tinha que me forçar a parar para deixar que elas acariciassem meu corpo da forma que queriam. Teve uma princesa da raça Arkita, ela era totalmente humanoide, mas ela tinha dois pares de braços e sua língua era bifurcada, e ela tinha tanto um pênis, quanto uma vagina. Ela agarrou meu pau com uma de suas 4 mãos, e com as outras 3 se deu prazer. Ela só me largou depois que eu havia gozado em seus seios.

Consegui me desvencilhar dela após isso e consegui achar Jasper, que parecia se esconder das mulheres, apesar de não conseguir muito, já que algumas mulheres passavam por ele e acariciavam seu corpo. Eu via o quanto aquilo estava irritando ele.

\- Ei Jasper – falei – se você continuar fazendo essa cara, pode irritar uma das mulheres, o que levará a punição. E acredite em mim que você não quer passar por isso.

\- Não sei como você aguenta isso – ele disse, seus dentes trincados e seus olhos brilhando de raiva – mesmo se eu não tivesse companheira, isso é horrível – ele disse.

Dei de ombros – é horrível, mas você se acostuma.

\- Acho que eu nunca iria me acostumar – ele disse – deus eu espero que Alice venha logo me tirar daqui.

A porta do salão que dava para o lado de fora se abriu e Jasper virou para olhar. Senti que ele ficou rígido e então seu corpo relaxou.

\- Graças a Deus – ele disse e eu me virei para olhar, e vi duas mulheres completamente diferentes uma da outra. A primeira estava muito bem vestida, era provavelmente uma mulher da nobreza de algum planeta, ela era extremamente bonita. Tipo, muito bonita mesmo, sua pele era de um tom perola extremamente delicado, ela era alta, mas bem curvilínea, com seios fartos. Sua estatura era bem delicada, seus cabelos eram brancos e caiam em ondas suaves por seu corpo até sua cintura, seus olhos eram prateados e ela quase parecia etérea. Sua roupa era um vestido longo, que mais parecia um roupão chique. Ele era branco, mas ricamente bordado com fios de ouro. Mas o que me impressionou foi a mulher ao lado dela, que era totalmente oposta a ela.

Todo o corpo dela gritava guerreiro. Com seu corpo alto e forte, em uma linda tonalidade de vermelho carmin absolutamente lindo. Seu cabelo era tão negro, que me lembrava a penugem de um corvo, da terra. Ele estava preso em um rabo de cavalo apertado, mas era tanto cabelo que eram um rabo de cavalo grosso e longo, pois parava no início da sua bunda e saindo das pontas laterais de sua cabeça, dois chifres cresciam, não muito grandes. Seu rosto era em formato de coração, com grandes olhos expressivos e lábios cheios e sensuais. Seu pescoço era longo e delicado, e seu corpo. Deuses, seu corpo era perfeito. Ela não era nem muito alta, mas nem baixa. Suas pernas eram torneadas, sua bunda não era grande absurdamente, mas ainda assim não era pequena, sua cintura estreita e seios fartos.

Ela usava uma roupa diferente, um top preto que sustentava bem seus seios, onde ela se mexia tranquilamente sem medo que seus seios a distraíssem, ou a impedissem de fazer algo por serem tão grandes. Ela usava uma saia com duas fendas enormes, que dava de ver bem suas pernas. E uma bota que ia até acima do joelho. Ela parecia totalmente desarmada, mas eu não me enganei nem por um segundo, ela é a mulher mais perigosa dessa sala, e sem dúvida a mais bonita. Ela era absolutamente perfeita.

\- Puta merda – ofeguei assim que processei a beleza da mulher.

\- Estamos salvos porra – Jasper falou sorrindo para mim, e eu olhei rapidamente para ele e voltei para olhar a mulher que estava parada atrás da outra de forma protetora.

\- Aquela é Bella e Rosalie – Jasper disse feliz.

\- Quem? – perguntei, ainda sem tirar o olho da mulher.

\- Pra quem trabalho – ele disse – Bella é a irmã da minha companheira. Vamos.

Eu não tive tempo de reagir, porque assim que Jasper começou a me puxar as luzes do palco se acenderam e fomos forçados a parar. Didyme surgiu incrivelmente bem arrumada sorrindo para todos.

\- Bem vindas – ela disse - ao baile de dia dos namorados da Torture D'amour. Este ano faremos as coisas de forma diferente, como podem ver vocês estão tendo a liberdade de desfrutar de todos os nossos meninos, separadamente? Ao mesmo tempo? Isso é para o prazer de vocês. – Ela sorriu de forma sexy – temos clientes fixas e carinhas novas. Sejam bem vindas ao melhor que podemos oferecer. Hoje estamos estreando uma remessa nova, venham aqui meninos – Didyme chamou.

E logo Karen, outra guarda puxou Jasper e o levou até o palco, junto dos outros caras que haviam sido sequestrados, fazendo com que eles ficassem de frente para o público.

\- Eles não são uma delicia? – Didyme perguntou enquanto andava e ia deslizando a mão por seus corpos, chegando até mesmo a agarrar o pau de Jasper – como podem ver garotas, sempre escolho o melhor para vocês, pensando sempre em vocês. – ela sorriu, e eu tive a sensação que ela acabou de assinar seu atestado de óbito.

-x-x-x-

Pov. Bella

\- Ok, novo plano, você foge com Jasper e eu fico e mato essa vadia – falei no ouvido de Rosalie.

\- Bella, fique calma – Rosalie disse – não viemos aqui para criar um caos. Ela é uma bruxa, lembre-se disso.

\- Mas eu posso com ela – falei.

\- Eu sei que pode, mas melhor não. Ela tem muitos guardas e somos só duas.

\- Três com o Jasper.

\- Ainda assim, não está ao nosso favor – Rosalie disse.

Revirei os olhos e olhei em volta.

\- Eu realmente tenho que concordar com Kate, os caras aqui são realmente incríveis – Rosalie disse.

\- Realmente – concordei.

\- Bom senhoras, e temos também o nosso Senhor do Prazer, o homem que a maioria de vocês não vê a hora de ter um pouco da atenção desse homem só para vocês. Não é mesmo? – a bruxa, Didyme continuou – Edward, meu querido, venha até aqui e deixe que essas mulheres apreciem sua beleza.

Observei enquanto um homem alto saia da multidão e ia em direção do palco. Só pude ver o tufo de cabelo acobreado por entre a multidão, mas assim que ele começou a subir a escada eu pude ter um vislumbre de seu corpo. De costas ele era impressionante, pernas longas e fortes, eram incrivelmente musculosas, a bunda do homem também era algo a se falar, grande e parecia macia. Mas as costas, eu devo ter dado um suspiro, porque Rosalie olhava para mim divertida, mas não podia negar, as costas dele eram incríveis, grandes e bonitas. A forma como se movia quando ele andava. Mas foi quando ele subiu e se virou pro público que eu tive que morder a língua.

Puta merda, eu entendi o porquê do apelido.

O homem era gostoso para caralho, um corpo digno de um guerreiro, musculoso, com quadris estreitos, com um abdômen extremamente definido, o v que levava a sua pélvis e seu pênis, oh deus, seu pênis era grande, grosso e duro. Eu absolutamente salivei diante da visão. Seu rosto também era uma coisa, uma mandíbula afilada, um nariz reto, os lábios não finos, mas também não grossos. Seus olhos eram de um verde incrível.

Eu fiquei por um momento atordoada olhando para o homem, que não ouvi nada ao redor, mas quando Didyme apareceu e começou a acariciar seu corpo, uma raiva que eu não entendia me fez começar a avançar, pronta para mata-la. Ao sentir a mão de alguém em meus pulsos eu me virei pronta para brigar, mas era Rosalie. Eu pisquei confusa para ela.

\- Bella, que merda? – ela perguntou e então olhou pros lados e viu que algumas pessoas nos observavam – onde pensa que está indo? Eu não pago você para fazer o que der na telha – ela disse e então agitou os dedos para mim – fique atrás de mim e não se afaste a não ser que eu mande.

\- Sim senhora – falei, ainda tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Não voltei a olhar o homem, e nem ao palco, apesar de saber que Jasper ainda estava ali. Olhei para os lados posando de boa guarda-costas. Com o tempo os homens saíram e Didyme começou a circular pelo salão, bebidas começaram a ser servidas. Rosalie conversava amigavelmente com uma alien do planeta Xandri. Essa mesma mulher acariciava o pau de um dos escravos disfarçadamente.

Eu estava enojada com toda a situação, mas me mantive seria. Olhei em volta e avistei Jasper, que estava lutando contra os avanços de uma alien muito escrota, eu toquei disfarçadamente Rosalie, e a fiz virar para mim, mas eu ainda olhava Jasper, mas virei o rosto assim que ela o viu e olhei para o outro lado.

\- Oh meu deus, que belo espécime masculino – Rosalie falou – me desculpe querida, mas sinceramente, preciso ter um pedaço daquele homem ainda hoje – ela piscou de forma maliciosa para a senhora que riu e se voltou para o escravo ao lado dela. Tentei não fazer careta enquanto me virava e seguia Rosalie. Assim que chegamos perto a senhora parou.

\- Ora, me desculpe senhora, mas será que posso ter um pouco de atenção desse maravilhoso homem? – Rosalie perguntou se aproximando de Jasper.

\- Infelizmente não, eu já o peguei.

\- Oh, mas é só um pouco, depois eu devolvo ele para você – Rosalie sorriu e passou o dedo no rosto de Jasper, que parecia muito aliviado de nos ver ali.

Der repente um homem enorme chegou por trás de mim, eu estava até tranquila até ver ele agarrando Rosalie por trás, e a abraçando. Eu reagi por puro instinto, pegando um de seus braços e puxando com força para trás, e o derrubando no chão, enquanto virava seu braço pro lado e pondo um pé em sua garganta.

\- Parem – Didyme falou aparecendo com três guardas. E eu levantei o rosto para ela, ainda seria, e torci um pouco mais o braço do homem, e ele gemeu baixo – senhora, controle sua guarda por favor.

\- Bella, por favor – Rosalie falou olhando para o homem no chão.

\- Sim senhora – falei soltando o homem, mas não antes de deixar minhas presas de fora e permitir que meus olhos brilhassem negros para ele. Mas o homem não me olhava, ele olhava para Rosalie como se visse o sol pela primeira vez. Olhei para Rosalie que tinha um olhar semelhante. Oh merda. Olhei rapidamente para a bruxa que olhava para todos nós com suspeita – perdoe-me minha senhora – falei me curvando rigidamente para a bruxa – eu devo proteger minha senhora a qualquer custo, e eu fui pega de surpresa com seu homem, ele apareceu muito rápido no meu campo de visão e agi por instinto. Ele não fez nada de mais, a culpa é dos meus reflexos rápidos.

\- Ela fala a verdade, senhora?

\- Sim, ela diz – Rosalie falou e sorriu para a mulher – eu estava falando para a senhora que eu queria esse belo espécime de homem por um tempo, e acho que gostaria de ter este também – Rosalie falou.

\- Mais é claro senhora, você gostaria de um quarto, ou prefere ficar aqui? – Didyme perguntou.

\- Um quarto, por favor. – Rosalie falou.

\- Lauren, leve a senhora e os dois para o quarto.

\- Sim, senhora – a mulher falou e olhou para Jasper e o grandão e então Rosalie – sigam-me.

Eu já havia começado a seguir, quando Didyme me parou.

\- Você é uma Krieger Kämpfer, sua raça não é muito comum no espaço – a mulher falou.

\- Sim, realmente não temos o costume de sair do nosso planeta – falei enquanto ainda observava Rosalie que havia olhado para mim em pânico, quando percebeu que eu não estava com ela – desculpe, eu tenho que seguir a minha senhora.

\- Não precisa, eu garanto sua segurança, Lauren ficará do lado de fora da porta a guardado, eu prometo – disse Didyme – converse um pouco comigo.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha antes de assentir lentamente.

\- Quanto a sua senhora lhe paga? – ela perguntou.

\- Não lhe interessa.

\- Muito me interesse se eu lhe falar que poderia pagar o dobro por seus serviços – Didyme falou.

\- Você não parece precisar dos meus serviços – comentei.

\- Ai que se engana, eu vou para muitos lugares atrás de escravos, não posso pegar homens mais fortes que Schrul, porque todas as minhas guardas são Schrul, mas você, não se sabe de raça mais forte que a sua, eu poderia ter vários.

Eu tencionei e olhei para ela, deixei levemente minhas presas a mostras – você sabe que minha espécie é contra escravidão, não é mesmo?

\- Sei, mas posso ser persuasiva, você ainda não experimentou um dos nossos ainda – ela disse sorrindo – tenho certeza que um deles é capaz de mudar sua mente.

\- Eu duvido muito – falei.

\- Venha comigo – ela disse – e tenho certeza que você mudará de ideia, ou pelo menos, considere meu pedido.

Ela começou a seguir pro mesmo corredor que Rosalie foi, e eu sem escolha, optei por segui-la. Didyme parou na frente de uma porta onde tinha uma guarda lá.

\- Pode ir Annia – ela falou e a Schrul assentiu e rapidamente voltou para o salão de festas – Bom, eu vou te dar uma pequena amostra do melhor que podemos oferecer, espero que goste. Qualquer coisa, me chame.

Respirei fundo, e olhei para a bruxa que esperava que eu entrasse no quarto. Abri a porta do quarto e entrei, não olhei muito para dentro, mas identifiquei na hora que tinha um cara dentro, me virei fechando a porta, vendo o sorriso da bruxa. Demorei um pouco para me virar, mas senti o homem se aproximando de mim, tencionei, e me virei devagar.

O homem que estava na minha frente era o mesmo cara do palco, e se eu o havia achado impressionante de longe, agora com ele a poucos centímetros de mim eu estava absolutamente sem folego. Notei duas coisas ao mesmo tempo: 1. Ele era uma mistura de humano com Astekriano. 2. Ele tinha o cheiro mais incrível, chocolate, canela e baunilha, minhas três coisas favoritas, e que combinadas formam um cheiro espetacular. Eu queria cheirar seu corpo todo, além de lambê-lo.

Meu corpo se acendeu como um pavio de vela, e foi queimando em níveis astronômicos. Meus seios ficaram sensíveis, minha pele arrepiada, e comecei a sentir uma pontada em meu clitóris. E a minha musculatura pélvica contraia. Meus olhos ficaram negros e minhas presas se estenderam.

Isso tudo aconteceu em uma fração de segundos, e a percepção do que isso significava me deixou em transe.

Esse homem era o meu companheiro.

-x-x-x-

Pov. Edward

Eu não achei estranho Didyme me enviar para um quarto, alguma ricaça deve ter pagado um pouco mais pela exclusividade de estar comigo, não era surpresa, isso acontecia muito. Eu queria ter tido outro vislumbre da mulher vermelha, mas não tive muito tempo.

Mas assim que a porta se abriu e eu a vi entrando eu me animei. Eu me animei de uma forma que fazia anos que eu não fazia. A mulher que eu queria estava aqui. Agora de perto, dava para ver melhor seu corpo exuberante, suas pernas longas. Meu pau doeu por senti-la em volta de mim, com sua boceta em torno de meu pau.

Me aproximei dela, mas ela não se virou para mim, não ainda, mas muito lentamente ela o fez. Assim que ela estava de frente pra mim ela me olhou e tomou um folego e paralisou, eu sorri e me aproximei dela. Eu pude observar seus mamilos endurecendo e se destacando na blusa. Isso me fez sorrir ainda mais.

Me aproximei mais e ela não fez nenhum movimento, e toquei sua cintura, me surpreendi com macieis da pele. Apesar de ser tonificada, ela era muito macia, puxei-a para perto de mim, colando nossos corpos. Ela ofegou de surpresa. Seus lindos lábios abertos onde eu podia ver as pontas de presas e seus olhos estavam negros, mas eu havia visto que eles eram de um lindo tom rosa magenta.

A sua feição não me assustou, para mim simplesmente a deixou mais sedutora, insuportavelmente sedutora. Eu não resisti em beija-la. Assim que sua boca encostou na minha eu senti uma explosão de sensações, meu pau já estava duro por conta do feitiço, mas agora... eu sentia que não controlava meu corpo, eu doía para me afundar nela. Meu corpo parecia em chamas por ela. Eu nunca havia me sentido assim antes, sua boca se abriu surpresa e eu não resisti em beija-la mais profundamente, com a língua explorando sua boca. Logo ela retribuiu o beijo, com a mesma intensidade e mesmo desejo que eu sentia.

Minhas mãos deslizaram por seu corpo, tocando desesperado sua pele, quando senti sua bunda eu a apertei a puxando ainda mais, fazendo-a sentir meu pau, fazendo-a gemer. Puxei suas pernas para cima, onde ela rapidamente enlaçou suas pernas em volta da minha cintura. Pressionei seu corpo contra a parede atrás dela, e rocei meu pau em sua pélvis, um gemido suave escapou de seus lábios enquanto eu a beijava.

Quando o ar se fez necessário, soltei seus lábios macios e puxei o ar enquanto beijava seu queixo e descia para seu pescoço. Beijei suavemente a curva de seu pescoço e mordisquei suavemente, arrancando outro gemido dela. Suas pequenas mãos que antes estavam paradas em meus ombros começaram a se mover, explorando minhas costas e suas unhas afiadas fincando em minhas costas. Eu gemi um pouco de dor e um pouco de prazer.

Baixei os beijos para seu colo, onde fui agraciado com seus suspiros e gemidos, puxei seu top para baixo, liberando seus seios. Eu gemi ao vê-los, passei a língua sobre eles, antes de encontrar o mamilo duro, no qual mordisquei antes de colocá-lo na boca e chupa-lo.

Brinquei com seus mamilos por um tempo antes de solta-los e voltei a beija-la. Esfreguei meu pau em sua pélvis com um pouco mais de força para aplacar o desejo que eu sentia. Segurei firme seu corpo antes de me afastar, levando-a para a cama atrás de mim, depositei seu corpo delicadamente na cama, e espalhei suas pernas abertas e me acomodei entre elas.

\- Deus, você é tão linda – falei enquanto olhava seu rosto delicado e contorcido de prazer, enquanto meu pau roçava seu centro molhado coberto pela calcinha e pela parte da frente da sua saia – diga-me seu nome?

Isso pareceu fazê-la acordar, der repente ela me empurrou fazendo com que eu caísse no chão.

\- Oh meu deus, me desculpe – ela disse enquanto eu me levantava, ela estava sentada na cama olhando para mim em choque – eu realmente não queria que derrubar você.

Eu ri.

\- Tudo bem, não tem problema – falei e já ia me aproximar novamente quando ela me parou.

\- Não, não fique ai – ela disse e então olhou para meu pau rapidamente antes de voltar ao meu rosto – Pelos Deuses, é difícil me concentrar com você nu desse jeito – ela respirou fundo – sou Bella, ou melhor, Isabella Swan.

Eu reconhecia esse nome. E não é que a chefe de Jasper veio mesmo por ele.

\- Você é a famosa mercenária chefe de Jasper? – eu perguntei.

Ela fez uma careta quanto ao famosa, mas assentiu.

\- Sim, sou eu, vim resgata-lo. – ela parou e olhou pra mim, na verdade, ela não parava de olhar para mim – qual o seu nome?

\- Sou Edward.

\- Prazer em conhece-lo – ela sorriu, e todo seu rosto se iluminou deixando-a a ainda mais bonita do que já era. Senti uma sensação estranha na boca do estomago e falei a primeira coisa que minha mente pode pensar.

\- Poderia ser mais prazeroso.

Ela riu.

\- Eu sei que sim, e acredite eu quero muito, os deuses sabem o quanto eu estou me controlando, mas eu não vou foder com você na porra de um bordel, e muito mesmos um prostituto – ela disse.

E aquilo me feriu, ela me queria, mas não queria foder com um prostituto. Eu a muito tempo havia deixado de me importar com essas coisas, eu havia aceitado minha vida, mas ela falando isso havia me machucado mais do que qualquer coisa em minha vida.

\- Oh, tudo bem – falei me afastando.

\- Machuquei você – ela disse – o que foi?

\- Não é nada – eu disse, e ela se levantou vindo até mim, segurando meu rosto em suas mãos.

\- Diga-me – ela pediu – por favor.

\- Não é nada – falei mais firmemente, e ela ficou me olhando, seus olhos no meu por um tempo, antes de a compreensão encher seus olhos.

\- Oh, você me entendeu errado não é mesmo? – ela disse e eu a olhei confuso – eu disse que não iria transar com você aqui no bordel e nem com você como prostituto, eu vou tirar você daqui e dar-lhe sua liberdade, se ainda assim você me quiser, eu terei você.

Diante de suas palavras eu me senti estranho, um sentimento que eu não lembrava de já ter sentido, eu não sabia nomeá-lo, mas eu estava com um misto de sanções, felicidade, vontade de chorar, esperançoso. Tudo isso era quase demais para suportar enquanto olhava seu lindo rosto. Então desviei o olhar, e tentei falar, mais a voz não quis sair. Então tossi rapidamente e concordei com ela.

Após alguns segundos em silencio olhei para ela.

\- E como planeja tirar todos nós daqui?

Assim que fiz a pergunta Bella passou a me explicar seu plano complicado. Sobre a porta lateral, e o fato de que assim que ela emitisse um sinal um homem de sua equipe ia se passar de marido de Rosalie, sua acompanhante e iria entrar no bordel enfurecido atrás dela, e ela iria fazer com que a guarda abrisse a porta, e ela iria nocautear a guarda para que pudéssemos sair. Era um plano simples, mas eu aposto que ela não percebeu o quanto as coisas tinham se complicado justo hoje.

\- O seu plano é bom, mas não vai funcionar.

\- É claro que vai – ela disse – estudamos o plano, estudamos as rotas.

\- Se fosse ontem, ele iria funcionar, hoje ele não vai – eu falei e então toquei o colar – está vendo isso aqui? Foi nos colocado hoje. É um colar que mapeia nossa localização, e bom – olhei para meu pau ainda duro e olhei de volta para ela que ainda tinha o olhar em meu pau, e eu quase avancei até ela novamente, mas me concentrei – e isso é tudo que eu sei, sabe lá o que mais pode fazer. E outra, não acho que as guardas tem o poder de remover esse colar.

Bella olhou para mim, seu semblante se fechando.

\- Puta que pariu.

-x-x-x-

Pov. Bella

Eu não podia acreditar que eu havia chegado ali e essa cólera idiota iria me impedir de completar meu plano. Ainda mais agora que eu havia conhecido meu companheiro, e era provável que Rosalie também. Olhei novamente para o homem lindo na minha frente que nem imaginava que tinha mudado minha vida em segundos, eu precisava tira-lo dali.

Desci o olhar rapidamente e acabei olhando para seu pau, seu lindo e delicioso pau que fazia com que eu me contorcesse. Ele estava tão duro que por um segundo eu me imaginei me ajoelhando e levando-o na boca. Mas eu estava firme, eu não iria fazer isso ali mesmo que meu corpo gritasse para que eu fizesse isso agora, de novo e de novo.

Agora que eu sabia sobre o colar, e que seu pau estava nesse estado pelo colar, eu realmente não faria nada. Eu queria que ele me quisesse, e não que um feitiço estupido em um colar o fizesse duro por mim.

Bom, eu lembrei de Leah que estava do lado de fora da porta para nos permitir passar com os rapazes, mas eu precisava ver se ela tiraria o colar, mas quem tem o comunicador era Rosalie.

\- Temos que ir até Rosalie – falei para ele.

\- Onde ela está?

\- Ela esta num quarto mais para frente junto de um grandão e Jasper, o quarto está sendo guardado por uma guarda Schrul – falei.

\- Será difícil, o corredor é muito movimentado e bem guardado, não tem como ir sem chamar atenção. A não ser que tenha um bom motivo – ele disse – você pode dizer que quer me levar para sua senhora me experimentar – ele continuou e eu fiz uma careta só na mera ideia de que eu o levaria para Rosalie, mas pude ver o ponto nisso.

\- Sim, mas eu estou aqui porque Didyme quer que eu trabalhe para ela – eu falei.

\- O que? – ele perguntou arregalando os olhos – porque?

Eu sorri.

\- Sou uma raça de guerreiros, posso matar todas as guardas daqui e até mesmo ela facilmente – falei – sou imune a magia. Ela quer que eu trabalhe para ela para que ela possa pegar aliens mais fortes que as Schrul.

\- Arg, essa mulher é horrível – Edward falou – eu a odeio muito.

\- Eu peguei ódio dela ao ver ela acariciando vocês no palco, e a voz dela é irritante – eu disse.

\- Isso porque você não atura ela a 15 anos.

Eu arregalei meus olhos diante da informação.

\- 15 anos? Quantos anos você tem?

\- Tenho 27 anos.

\- Você está aqui desde os 12 anos? – perguntei em choque. E ele acenou positivamente – eu vou matar essa mulher.

A decisão foi tomada, e parecia bem simples na minha mente.

\- Olha, não precisa disso tá, eu fico feliz só em sair daqui e nunca mais precisar olhar para isso aqui de novo – ele disse. Olhei para ele, meu companheiro, e tentei imaginar por tudo que ele passou. Meu coração se apertou. Respirei fundo e apertei o comunicador no brinco pequeno que eu usava.

\- Bella? – ouvi a voz de Rosalie.

\- Rosalie – falei e Edward olhou para mim surpreso, e eu expliquei rapidamente tudo que havia acontecido e o que eu havia descoberto e pedi para que ela chamasse Leah, pois ela precisava ver se conseguiria tirar os colares. E pedi que ela exigisse minha presença em seu quarto. Assim que desliguei olhei para Edward que havia sentado na cama.

\- Bom, acho que você deveria vir aqui e deixar que eu bagunce você um pouco para que a guarda que vier acreditar que você e eu estávamos fodendo – ele disse e deu um sorriso meia boca que fez com que eu ficasse ainda mais úmida.

Me aproximei dele devagar, tentando não parecer muito ansiosa para sentir suas mãos em mim, mas meu corpo parecia não se importar, parecia que ele havia entrado no modo automático e só buscasse seu companheiro. Puxei o tecido pro lado e sentei em seu colo, colocando uma perna de cada lado. Senti seu pau roçando minha pélvis e estremeci, enquanto segurava em seus braços fortes.

Sua mão esquerda ele enrolou meu cabelo em sua mão e puxou, fazendo com que eu deitasse minha cabeça para trás. Assim que o fiz, senti seus lábios em meu pescoço, um gemido saiu de meus lábios, só por senti-lo assim tão próximo. Balancei meu quadril quase que de forma inconsciente, procurando, precisando ser preenchida por ele.

Seus lábios desceram para o meu colo, eu precisei meu inclinar mais para trás, sua mão direita, em volta da minha cintura, e sua esquerda soltou de meu cabelo e foi para o meu seio, onde ele massageou um pouco antes de ele descer os dedos até minha pélvis, onde ele brincou passando o dedo na borda da calcinha, fazendo com que eu tremesse.

\- Por favor – falei, perdida no prazer que ele estava me proporcionando. Eu não sabia se era porque ele era um prostituto ou por ele ser meu companheiro, mas ele sabia exatamente onde beijar, onde morder, onde lamber, onde tocar para me fazer implorar por ele. Eu me contorcia em seu colo, E se não fosse seu braço direito em volta da minha cintura, talvez eu já devesse ter caído na cama.

Quando seus dedos finalmente tocaram meu centro, eu quase gritei. Na verdade, eu tenho certeza que eu gritei.

\- Você está tão molhada – ele gemeu contra meu seio, enquanto provocava meu clitóris ainda por cima da calcinha – sua calcinha esta encharcada.

\- Por você – eu consegui falar, enquanto gemia e me contorcia – só por você.

Ele não precisou de muitos estímulos para me fazer gozar, foi só ele afastar minha calcinha pro lado e esfregar meu clitóris um pouco e eu já estava gritando alto enquanto gozava.

Eu mal havia me recuperado quando ouvi alguém batendo na porta. Edward me levantou e piscou para mim sorridente e me depositou na cama, enquanto eu tomava folego e foi abrir a porta.

Assim que ele abriu a porta eu pude ouvir a voz de uma mulher.

\- Edward, a chefe da mulher que está com você exige a presença dela. Chame-a por favor.

\- Você está estragando toda a diversão, Lauren – ele disse e então se virou para mim – minha senhora, sua chefe lhe chama.

\- Eu escutei – falei enquanto ajeitava meu cabelo e roupa, a mulher na porta viu meu estado e não desconfiou de nada. Fui até a porta e olhei para ela – acho que minha senhora irá gostar deste aqui. Irei leva-lo até ela.

A mulher assentiu e segurou o braço de Edward o puxando junto com ela. Tive que conter à vontade arrancar seu braço, e segui junto com ela até a porta onde estava Rosalie. Lauren bateu na porta e logo o grandão veio abrir. Ele olhou rapidamente para nós e virou para dentro da porta e perguntou algo, então ele abriu a porta para nós. Rosalie estava deitada, com Jasper aparentemente debruçado sobre ela. Eu e Edward entramos e assim que a porta se fechou, Jasper se afastou e Rosalie sentou na cama.

\- Odeio esse lugar – Rosalie falou para mim – quem é este?

\- Edward – eu falei e olhei para ele – ele vai conosco.

\- Bella, eu tenho que te falar e pedir – ela disse olhando rapidamente para o grandão.

\- Eu já percebi que ele é seu companheiro.

\- Caralho – Edward falou pra Emmett – parabéns Emmett, sempre quis encontrar sua companheira, que sorte a sua.

Fui para perto de Jasper e o abracei rapidamente, ignorando sua nudez.

\- Que merda de situação em Jasper – falei.

\- Ainda bem que vocês vieram, eu já estava desesperado – ele disse.

\- Você sabe que não iria deixa-lo. Mas agora, vamos nos focar em sair daqui – falei – Rosalie, você esta com o comunicador, preciso de Leah, já falaram para você do colar?

\- Sim, então envie para ela fotos, me diga se ela pode por foto identificar se consegue abri-los. Se não, temos que dar um jeito de trazê-la aqui.

\- Irei fazer isso agora – ela disse pegando rapidamente o comunicador e indo até Emmett digitalizando o colar – pronto, enviei.

\- Excelente – falei – e aproveite e diga para ela providenciar mais dois pares de roupas.

\- Feito – Rosalie disse. – Ela disse que consegue tirar, mas se for o que ela está pensando que é, no momento que for retirado a Didyme irá saber. Já que foi ela que projetou. E ela será avisada quando eles estarem fora.

\- Então vamos ter uma luta – falei – inevitavelmente.

\- Ao que parece – disse Rosalie.

\- Excelente, vamos por esse plano em pratica então. Diga a ela se preparar e dar o sinal para Garrett.

\- Senhores – falei para Edward, Jasper e o grandão Emmett – depois falaremos com calma, mas preciso de total cooperação de vocês. Não fiquem perto de mim, fiquem perto de Rosalie. Façam o que ela mandar, e não olhem para trás. Eu darei conta do recado sozinha.

\- Mas Bella... – Jasper disse.

\- Jasper, é assim que vai ser. Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de permitir que você lute aqui, precisamos ser rápidos. Então me escute por favor.

\- Sim chefa – ele disse revirando os olhos.

\- Rosalie, não esqueça de fingir estar muito assustada.

\- Não esquecerei – ela disse e tocou rapidamente o rosto de Emmett – logo estará livre e ficaremos juntos – o grandão então a puxou para um abraço e a beijou apaixonadamente, desviei o olhar para Edward que olhava para os dois sorrindo, mas ele deve ter sentido o meu olhar já que virou para mim e piscou.

Tentei não corar e nem ir até ele, me voltei para Jasper que olhava para mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Dei de ombros e esperei, logo ouvi uma comoção.

\- Agora – falei e Rosalie rapidamente começou a tirar seu vestido ficando só de lingerie mostrando seu corpo incrível, ela foi para a cama e se sentou. Logo ouvi uma batida apressada na porta. Fui até a porta e a abri.

\- Sim? – perguntei enquanto saia para fora protegendo a nudez de Rosalie.

\- Receio que o marido de sua senhora esteja aqui buscando por ela – a Schrull Lauren, que havia me buscado antes e mais duas Schrull me olharam – gostaríamos de saber se sua chefe quer sair disfarçadamente?

Arregalei meus olhos fingidamente e abri a porta, onde Emmett agarrava o corpo de Rosalie, enquanto Edward e Jasper fingiam assistir.

\- Minha senhora, receio que seu marido a descobriu aqui.

Nesse momento Rosalie afastou o Emmett com força, e começou a se desesperar, enquanto pegava seu vestido que ela havia jogado.

\- Oh meu Deus, ele não pode em encontrar aqui – ela gritava desesperada.

\- Senhora, podemos leva-la para fora – a Schrull Lauren falou – de forma desapercebida.

\- Oh Deuses, obrigada – ela falou e então saiu porta a fora – levem-me

\- Claro senhora, siga-me elas falaram e foram com Rosalie, e eu segui um pouco mais atrás junto dos meninos, quando estávamos próximo a porta, as Schrull notaram que eles nos seguiam então viraram – voltem para seus lugares.

Fiz um sinal disfarçado para eles pararem e esperarem que elas abrissem a porta. Assim que elas perceberam que eles haviam parado de nos seguir, elas caminharam rapidamente até a porta e as abriram.

\- Rápido, vocês têm que sair. – vi Leah que estava disfarçada na loja da frente, fingindo olhar as roupas. Enquanto vários aliens passavam.

\- É claro – falei – mas antes...

Tão rápido quando eu podia, eu puxei duas adagas da bota e uma joguei, acertando em cheio a testa de uma das Schrull, as duas que faltavam gritaram de raiva e avançaram para cima de mim, e eu desviei de seus golpes rapidamente, percebi Rosalie indo até Emmett, Jasper e Edward, e Leah se aproximando de mim. Ela fez sua magia e logo pode entrar pela porta.

\- Rápido Rosalie, Didyme já deve ter sentido minha presença, sabe que o portão foi violado.

Eu desferi um golpe certeiro no pescoço da segunda Schrul e me afastei, segurando o pulso de Lauren que havia pego uma arma, e o forcei para baixo, fazendo com que ela atirasse no chão e a fiz derrubar a arma, então levantei minha perna esquerda e bati com toda força contra seu tronco três vezes. Ela deu um grito de dor, mas continuou firme. Ela lançou alguns socos no qual eu desviei, e aproveitei seu gancho, e pulei, pegando impulso em sua perna e levantei meu corpo, envolvendo sua cabeça com a perna e a puxando para o chão e virando rápido ficando por cima, segurei sua perna para que ela não levantasse e levantei, e então ainda segurando a sua perna eu a torci pro lado, ouvindo o osso estalar e ela gritar de dor.

Olhei pro lado rapidamente, e Edward, Emmett e Jasper já estavam vestidos, e Leah havia tirado o colar de Jasper e Emmett e estava tirando a de Edward.

Eu podia ouvir o som de passos fortes vindo em nossa direção. Então rapidamente peguei a arma derrubada de Lauren, e a arma de lazer de outra das guardas mortas, e atirei rapidamente na cabeça de Lauren.

\- Vamos, temos que ir agora – falei assim que vi Edward livre do colar.

\- Sim, eu sinto Didyme vindo, ela está furiosa – Leah falou, Leah também era uma bruxa Zunar.

Assim que Leah disse isso, nos pomos para correr. Rosalie na liderança enquanto eu ia atrás para caso algum Schrull ou a própria Didyme aparecesse. Leah correu para outro lado, ela havia prometido ajudar, mas não queria ir contra um dos seus. Então agora era comigo. Antes de ir ela me entregou o meu daisho que havia deixado com ela. Eu me desviava das pessoas rapidamente, o mercado estava cheio, cheio de aliens de todas as galáxias comprando animadamente, alguns paravam para nos olhar correr, outros nem mesmo se importavam.

\- Ali – ouvi o grito e quando olhei para trás eu vi Didyme e um grupo de Schrull atrás de nós. Me virei rapidamente e gritei.

\- Mais rápido – falei – elas estão chegando.

Toda hora olhava para trás e as Schrull estavam chegando cada vez mais perto, ainda faltava um bom caminho para percorrer, então rosnei, e Edward virou para mim, seu rosto entrando em foco e ele me viu parar. Ele arregalou os olhos e parou também.

\- O que está fazendo? – ele gritou, fazendo com que os outros parassem também.

\- Vão, eu darei abertura.

\- Está louca? São muitas – Edward falou e olhei para Jasper e acenei e ele logo puxou Edward que lutou contra ele.

\- Vão, eu encontro vocês lá – então me virei dando as costas a Edward e aos outros e desembainhei o daisho e me preparei. Ao me verem tirando as armas, as pessoas se afastaram, principalmente quando viram meu corpo mudando, ficando cada vez mais alta e mais forte e meus olhos ficando negros e minhas presas saindo. Esse era o modo batalha, onde minha pele ficava impenetrável. Não era muito diferente da forma normal, só ficava mais alta e um pouco mais forte. Era mais impressionante com os homens de minha espécie.

As Schrull pararam assim que me viram e eu sorri. E percebi seu receio de me enfrentar. Minha espécie era lendária na brutalidade e na agilidade na luta. Por isso que nós não tínhamos inimigos, nenhum planeta era tolo o suficiente de fazer de nós um inimigo. Ouve somente um que ousou, e não sobrou ninguém para contar a história do que aconteceu.

Manobrei as espadas e avancei, sem dar chance para que elas atacassem. Mas elas foram rápidas em reagir e começaram a contra-atacar e se defender de mim. Mas minha velocidade aumentou devido a forma de batalha, então elas não eram páreo contra mim. O meu corpo se movia como uma dança, logo eu havia abatido duas das 10 Schrull, uma arrancando sua cabeça e a outra cortando-a ao meio. Isso assustou as Schrull restantes, fazendo com que elas ficassem um pouco descuidadas, e isso me fez derruba-las ainda mais rapidamente.

Rosnei para elas e golpeei uma das schrull decepando sua cabeça com um único golpe. Olhei para Didyme que me olhava com um olhar de admiração em seu rosto. Ela claramente não se importava com suas guardas e não se importava de eu estar ali matando-as. Isso me enfureceu, então ao invés de matar as outras eu as incapacitei dando lesões que as impedissem de continuar a lutar, mas que ainda iam mantê-las viva.

Assim que todas estavam no chão eu parei e olhei para Didyme.

\- Eu sabia que você era boa, mas isso é impressionante – ela disse – você acabou com elas e nem suou – ela riu – eu estava com raiva, mas depois que vi você... Trabalhe para mim, podemos conquistar o mundo juntas, você será rica – ela disse se aproximando de mim.

Ela definitivamente era muito otária. Eu não pude resistir em rir na cara dela.

\- Você é fodidamente insana mulher, trabalhar para você? Tá de sacanagem.

\- Porque não? Eu lhe pagaria muito dinheiro.

\- Você por acaso ainda não notou quem eu sou? – perguntei, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Você é uma guerreira do planeta Krieger Kämpfer.

\- Sim, eu realmente sou – falei – meu nome é Isabella Swan.

Foi nesse momento que seus olhos se arregalaram e ela deu um passo para trás. Arqueei uma sobrancelha, agora ela está com medo?

Eu observei que Garrett havia aparecido junto com dois de seus homens que estavam com ele e ao seu lado Leah. Me surpreendi, mas me foquei na bruxa em minha frente. Que havia se afastado um pouco mais de mim.

\- Bom, acho que agora definimos algumas coisas – falei e dei um passo à frente.

\- Eu deveria ter desconfiado – ela disse.

\- É... deveria mesmo – falei.

\- Arg – ela rosnou e então começou a levitar no ar, seus cabelos flutuando em sua volta e então começou a ventar, um vento bem forte, tão forte que se eu não tivesse pisando tão firmemente eu já estaria sendo arrastada. Segurei firme as espadas, por conta do vento que as empurrava para trás, e fui para frente. Ela então levitou alguns tecidos de uma loja e os enrolou em torno de mim. Tentei rasga-los, mas me atrapalhei um pouco, e logo consegui me livrar deles, fui em frente novamente e formei um x com meus braços na frente do rosto para poder tentar impedir um pouco o vento para poder enxergar.

Me aproximei dela e ela continuou tacando coisas em mim, que eu fui afastando com a espada. Mas então tudo parou. Eu olhei para ela que sorria maldosamente para mim e então ouvi um rosnado vindo de trás de mim, e suspirei.

Quando olhei para trás 7 Irouchgers avançavam até mim, seus corpos se alongando e mudando de forma.

\- Ah pronto, essas porras desses Irouchgers tinham que estar aqui. – falei indignada e respirei fundo e ouvi a risada de Didyme e olhei para ela – tá rindo de que? Até parece que não sabe que os matarei em 5 minutos e irei para você. Eu hem. – me virei para os seres que agora caminham em sua forma lupina – totalmente doida essa mulher.

Como claramente eles estavam sendo manipulados, eu tentei não causar danos, mas a raça Irouchgers era muito forte, principalmente transformados, e sua mordida era venenosa. Então voltei para minha forma de batalha endurecendo minha pele e parti para a luta. Tentei ao máximo não fazer danos graves, mas em alguns momentos foi inevitável. Joguei meu corpo par ao lado, desviando do ataque de um deles, mas outro se bateu contra mim, antes que ele pudesse me morder eu rapidamente o matei, não vendo outra escolha já que ele estava a segundos de uma mordida fatal. Fiz um dano forte na cabeça de um deles que caiu no chão desmaiado. Olhei para os outros cinco e já fui atacando, cortei o braço de um deles e girei pro lado enquanto dois deles vinham para mim, fazendo com que eles colidissem com muita força e caíssem no chão. Os outros três restantes foi rápido, acertei um golpe na coxa de um deles, impedindo-o de andar, acabei matando outro quando me vi encurralada entre os dois restantes, e o ultimo eu soltei minhas espadas e fiz uma chave de braço até que ele desmaiasse em meus braços. Assim que observei todos eles peguei novamente as espadas e me virei para Didyme.

\- Agora somos só você e eu de novo – sorri. E avancei, mas antes que eu pudesse chegar até ela eu vi Edward. Que de alguma forma havia conseguido passar por nós duas e agora estava atrás dela. Meus olhos se arregalaram, e vi que Didyme percebeu, mas Edward não deu chance ele enfiou um pedaço de vidro, provavelmente dos destroços dos vidros da loja danificados pelo vento, e havia enfiado nas suas costas até sair a ponta no seu peito. Ela simplesmente caiu morta.

Ele olhou para o corpo dela morto e olhou para cima, para mim os seus lindos olhos verdes estavam húmidos de lagrimas não derramadas.

\- Finalmente livre – ele disse – agora eu estou livre.

-x-x-x-

Pov. Edward

Eu não sabia exatamente o que me levou a matar Didyme. Mas quando percebi que Bella iria lutar por nós contra as Schrull e Didyme, eu simplesmente não pude me afastar, não pude deixa-la. Eu sabia que não tinha a menor chance contra nenhum deles, mas eu não podia deixa-la ali. Então consegui me soltar de Jasper e corri de volta para Bella.

Quando a vi lutando... Uou. Eu absolutamente não sabia que aquilo era possível. Era poesia em movimento, ela praticamente dançava, uma dança letal onde ninguém tinha chance contra ela. Mas mesmo assim, mesmo conseguindo ver a beleza nela, eu não pude entender o pânico que me dominou. A única coisa que me impediu de ir até lá, é porque eu sabia que eu só a atrapalharia, e eu não permitiria ser o culpado de sua morte. Então esperei observando-a. Quando a luta terminou, eu pensei em me fazer presente, principalmente quando há vi lutando contra Didyme, ela não teria chance contra Didyme, foi o que eu pensei de início, mas quando Didyme não tentou manipula-la eu percebi que algo estava errado. Então ouve a ventania, eu não consegui me segurar e acabei sendo arrastado para longe, junto de várias outras pessoas que haviam parado para assistir a luta, aí invés de ajudar.

Quando tudo parou e eu consegui voltar, eu vi muita destruição, algumas pessoas machucadas no chão, outras haviam sido arrastadas, algumas sangrando por conta de cacos de vidro. E Bella ainda estava de pé no mesmo lugar, com sua expressão furiosa no rosto e pronta para lutar, só que dessa vez contra homens lobo. Eu nunca tinha visto um, eu sabia que existia por conta das histórias dos outros homens. Eu percebi então que eles estavam sendo manipulados, e por algum motivo Didyme não podia manipular a Bella, mas ela podia manipular outros, então ela nunca alcançaria Didyme.

Com isso em mente eu tentei ir até Didyme, disfarçadamente, mas não conseguia desviar meus olhos da luta. Teve um momento que um dos homens lobo quase mordeu Bella, mas ela conseguiu evitar e mata-lo no último minuto. Mas isso fez meu coração perder uma batida, e eu não entendi o porquê de tudo isso já que eu mal a conhecia. Provavelmente, era porque ela me salvou.

Quando faltavam apenas dois para que Bella os matasse, eu me forcei a desviar os olhos de Bella e seguir até Didyme. Didyme não me percebeu, ela estava muito focada em controlar os metamorfos para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa. Assim que consegui passar por ela eu olhei meio que sem saber o que fazer. Por um momento minha mente ficou em branco.

Olhei para o chão e vi um pedaço de vidro que havia quebrado, ele era grande, meio sem pensar eu o peguei. Olhei para ele meio que sem realmente o ver e levantei os olhos para Didyme e uma onda de ódio percorreu meu corpo e foi quase em modo automático que me aproximei dela por trás. Foi quando percebi que a luta de Bella havia acabado e ela estava avançando quando eu simplesmente agi, por puro instinto enfiando o vidro em suas costas o mais forte que eu consegui cortando a minha mão no processo. Mas eu mal senti a dor.

Quando olhei seu corpo cair no chão sem vida um sentimento do mais puro alivio me preencheu, eu senti meus olhos humedecendo, mas me recusei a chorar, olhei para Bella que me olhava intensamente e só pude dizer o que minha mente ecoava em minha cabeça.

\- Finalmente livre – eu disse – agora eu estou livre.

-x-x-x-

Depois de tudo isso foi um borrão, a única certeza que eu tinha era que Bella estava comigo o tempo todo. Ela cuidou da minha mão ensanguentada. As autoridades apareceram, mas Bella tinha uma advogada, uma tal de Tanya Denali. Eu a vi uma vez e a mulher era muito bonita, mas segundo Bella sua raça era uma raça assexuada. E ela era uma leitora de mentes, ela ficava em um quarto isolado de sua nave feito dos cristais de seu planeta que bloqueava o pensamento de todos a bordo. E a reprodução de sua espécie era um mistério absoluto, já que eles não faziam sexo.

Bella me levou de volta ao bordel, onde pediu minha ajuda para libertar os outros escravos. E eu o fiz, ela acabou matando mais algumas Schrull, mas a maioria se rendeu após saber da morte de Didyme. Ela pediu ajuda da mulher Leah para tirar seus colares. E ainda conseguiu que Zafrina, sua estrategista e mestre de computadores hackeasse a conta de Didyme e transferisse dinheiro para todos os escravos, incluindo a mim. E ela disse que Didyme tinha muito dinheiro. Ela disse que por sermos tanto não ia dar muito, mas seria o suficiente para recomeçar, e ainda aceitou levar alguns para seus planetas, do qual foram tirados.

Mas ela não saiu de perto de mim em nenhum momento, e era reconfortante tê-la perto de mim. Eu não entendi o sentimento que tinha por ela, um sentimento de desejo, carinho e simplesmente queria ela perto de mim. Eu senti ciúmes ao vê-la conversando com outros homens, e me sentia reconfortado quando ela voltava para mais perto ou me tocava carinhosamente.

Agora estávamos em seu navio espacial, onde ela me mostrava todo o navio e apresentava todo mundo, tanto para mim, quanto para Emmett. Eu havia conhecido a companheira de Jasper, e ela era parecida com a Bella, a diferença era que seus cabelos eram curtos e espetados para todos os lados, quase escondendo seus pequenos chifres, e ela estava muito, mas muito gravida.

Ela era divertida, mas tinha um ar de guerreira nela que mesmo com a gravidez tão avançada, ela não havia perdido. Eu tinha certeza que essa mulher poderia matar uma legião de homens mesmo estando perto de dar à luz.

Bella me disponibilizou um quarto para mim, e eu não queria me separar dela, eu queria estar com ela, e quando eu falei isso para ela, ela só sorriu e disse que eu deveria aproveitar minha liberdade. E ela estava determinada a isso, ainda mais depois que contei minha história para ela.

Ela queria que eu aproveitasse o tempo de liberdade sem ter ela em meu pé. Eu achei uma besteira, ela foi a única coisa que eu realmente quis desde muito tempo. Eu queria estar com ela em todos os momentos, mas ela estava resoluta quanto a isso.

Então eu aceitei, meio sem escolha, e realmente foi bom da forma como ela disse, eu tinha um quarto só meu, eu fazia o que eu queria. Comia o que eu queria. Nos primeiros dias foi estranho, eu sentia que precisava fazer algo. Mas no decorrer dos dias eu fui relaxando.

Então decidi que eu queria aprender a lutar, principalmente quando vi Bella treinando seus guerreiros. Ela era muito, mas muito boa. Eu sabia disso, mas até mesmo ensinando. E ela estava deliciosa, tudo o que eu queria era pegar ela e fodê-la contra o chão da sala. Mas me controlei e pedi para que ela me ensinasse.

Eu tinha um bom condicionamento físico, pois eu praticava bastante academia do bordel, era a única coisa que dava para fazer por lá. Mas eu não tinha a coordenação certa para a luta, então eu era péssimo, mas Bella era uma professora paciente, e aos poucos eu fui pegando o jeito.

Esses eram os meus momentos favoritos, pois eu podia toca-la e senti-la contra mim. Muitas vezes eu errei o movimento simplesmente porque eu me distraia com suas curvas. E eu sentia que era difícil para ela também, a tensão sexual forte entre nós dois, eu sentia ela se arrepiar contra mim e sua respiração acelerar quando acabávamos em alguma posição em que encaixava os nossos corpos. Mas eu nunca fiz nada quanto a isso, e ela também não.

Depois de nossas sessões de treino eu tinha que ir tomar um banho frio, mas muitas vezes eu tinha que me tocar para me aliviar do meu desejo por ela. Meus sentimentos por ela ficaram cada dia mais fortes, e essa era uma batalha que eu já havia começado rendido.

Agora estávamos aqui, fazia 1 mês que eu havia sido liberto. Estávamos treinando luta corpo a corpo. Ela me mostrava alguns movimentos básicos e eu tentava reproduzir. Eu não era bom, mas eu senti que aprendia rápido sob suas aulas.

No momento eu sentia meu corpo totalmente pressionado pelo dela, ela estava me cima de mim, prendendo meus braços longe dela e me explicando como eu poderia sair desse aperto. Mas eu realmente no momento não estava prestando atenção no que ela dizia. Eu só via seu corpo sexy, o top que mal continha seus peitos e o short minúsculo que pouco fazia para esconder suas curvas, se ela fosse um pouco mais para baixo ela me sentiria duro e eu queria que ela fosse para baixo.

\- Edward – ela disse chamando minha atenção, e eu olhei para ela, seus cabelos negros presos em uma trança, sua pele levemente húmida pelo suor, seus grandes olhos rosas olhando para mim lendo minha alma, seus lábios vermelhos entreabertos implorando por beijos.

\- Você é tão linda – não resisti em falar, e vi que ela se desconcertou, sua bochecha ficando mais escura que o normal do seu tom de pele.

-Obrigada – ela disse, e a grande guerreira abaixou a cabeça de forma tímida para mim.

\- Tímida? – falei e tentei mover a mão, e ela me soltou e eu pude tocar seu rosto macio – a grande mercenária Isabella Swan esta tímida por conta de um elogio?

\- É o seu elogio – ela disse e eu não pude resistir mais, deslizei minha mão para a parte de trás de sua cabeça, enroscando o dedo em seu cabelo e me levantei fazendo com que nossos lábios se tocassem.

Seus lábios eram tão macios quanto eu me lembrava, sua boca se moldava perfeitamente na minha, como se fosse feita para mim. Mordiquei seu lábio inferior e ela abriu levemente a boca, e eu aproveitei para a profundar o beijo, explorando sua boca com minha língua. Senti suas mãos em meus ombros, e ela apertava forte enquanto a beijava.

Seu corpo escorregou para trás e nós dois gememos no momento onde meu pau fica exatamente entre em suas pernas e eu posso sentir o calor emanando de sua buceta, mesmo como o tecido nos separando. Ela balançou o quadril, roçando contra mim e eu gemi, descendo a mão até seus quadris e a ajudando a aprofundar os movimentos. Afastei os lábios do seu, mas não me afastei, nossos lábios ainda se tocavam e nos respirávamos fortemente para recuperar o ar, ela ainda soltava alguns gemidos tão sexy que eles iam direto pro meu pau, que se pudesse ficar mais duro, ele com certeza ficaria.

Então senti suas mãos descendo pelo meu braço até minhas mãos e ela puxou elas até que ficasse sob seus seios. Eu não me fiz rogado, eu os apertei e os massageei lentamente, beliscando o mamilo rígido sob a roupa.

\- Edward – ela gemeu meu nome, assim que capturei seu lábio inferior com meus lábios e o chupei, enquanto continuava a estimular seus seios, afastei o top para o lado e liberei seu seio esquerdo, e puxei o mamilo levemente, e ele estremeceu em meus braços, gemendo um sim, mostrando para mim que ela gostava da caricia.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa ouvirmos alguma coisa, a porta da academia se abriu, fazendo com que nós rapidamente nos arrumássemos e nos distanciarmos. Quando olhamos, Rosalie olhava para nós divertida, então seu olhar focou em Bella.

\- Bella, Alice pediu para chama-la.

\- Estou indo, Rosalie, obrigada – Bella falou, sua voz meio rouca, enquanto ela se levantava e dava um último olhar para mim antes de sair junto de Rosalie.

Deixei meu corpo cair para trás de frustração, e fiquei olhando para o teto enquanto esperava meu corpo se acalmar.

-x-x-x-

_Pov. Bella_

Meu corpo tremia de desejo, mesmo horas depois de ter me esfregado descaradamente no colo de Edward. Fazia um mês que eu sabia que ele era meu companheiro e estava sendo insuportável. Tudo o que eu queria era monta-lo até o esquecimento e dormir em seus braços todos os dias. Toda a noite eu acordava frustrada de sonhos eróticos que eu tinha com ele. As sessões de treinamento eram uma tortura.

Eu amaldiçoei a mim mesma por não ter lhe dito que ele era meu companheiro, mas na hora pareceu o certo, e realmente foi. Mas meu corpo não aguentava mais. A tensão sexual entre nós era tão espessa que as vezes era difícil respirar perto dele.

\- Bella, isso precisa acabar – Alice disse depois de eu ter falado para ela o que havia acontecido – ele é seu companheiro.

\- Mas Alice, ele era escravo sexual, eu não quero abusar... – falei, mas fui interrompida.

\- Existe uma grande diferença entre sexo casual, estupro e sexo entre companheiros. Ele quer você, isso é nítido para todos aqui dentro. E outra, você deu um mês para ele, ele se adaptou muito bem a liberdade. O elo de companheiros deve estar tendo o efeito nele também.

\- Você acha?

Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Você é uma excelente guerreira irmã, a melhor eu diria, mas quando o assunto é romance você é péssima.

A porta do quarto de Alice se abriu e Tanya entrou vindo direto na minha direção e segurando meus ombros.

\- Bella, em nome de tudo que é sagrado, vai logo dar para esse homem. Eu não aguento mais a mente de vocês dois, e a de todos aqui dentro que só sabem pensar no quanto vocês enrolam. Eu não posso nem sair do quarto, isso está enchendo a minha paciência. Ou você vai até aquele homem, eu vou arrumar alguém que vá, para assim ver se você toma alguma atitude. O homem é louco por você, nem sabe o que está acontecendo. Tudo que ele quer é você.

Olhei para Tanya surpreendida, e olhei para Alice que ria.

\- Está vendo? Ninguém aguenta mais.

\- Ok então, eu vou.

\- Graças aos Deuses – as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Bom, agora entra no banho que você está suada, vou olhar nesse guarda roupa e ver se você tem algo que preste – Alice disse – vem Tanya, me ajuda.

Eu fiz o que elas mandaram e entrei no banho, tomei um banho relaxante de água quente, lavando meu corpo e cabelo cuidadosamente. Assim que terminei o banho me sequei, e passei creme com cheiro de frutas vermelhas no meu corpo, e sequei meu cabelo e escovei os dentes. Após ter feito tudo isso voltei para o quarto enrolada na toalha.

\- Aqui, vamos ser bem simples e facilitar as coisas – Tanya disse e me jogou uma calcinha de renda branca para mim, e a peguei no ar.

\- Tanya não me deixou elaborar – Alice disse meio emburrada.

Coloquei a calcinha rapidamente e Alice veio com um vestido transpassado branco longo, com um decote em V. simples, sem muito detalhe e fácil de tirar. Assim que coloquei eu fui pegar um prendedor de cabelo para transar meu cabelo, mas antes que eu fizesse isso Tanya o tomou da minha mão.

\- Mulher, nem ouse prender esse cabelão – ela disse.

\- Porque? – eu perguntei.

\- Primeiro que você vive com o cabelo preso, segundo que já ouvi pelo menos umas 2 vezes o pensamento de Edward do quanto ele quer te ver de cabelo solto.

\- Oh – falei corando – então está bom.

\- Agora vá lá, ele vai já sair do banho – ela disse - e eu vou monitorar para saber que você foi mesmo.

\- Não ouse desistir, Isabella – Alice falou.

\- Sim senhoras – falei revirando os olhos e respirei fundo antes de sair pela porta. O caminho até o quarto de Edward foi curto, eu propositalmente o coloquei próximo de mim. Assim que estava na frente de seu quarto eu bati na porta, antes que eu pudesse mudar de ideia.

De primeiro momento não aconteceu nada, mas logo a porta se abriu e ele se mostrou com cabelo húmido e a toalha ainda enrolada em sua cintura.

\- Bella – ele falou surpreso e então me olhou de cima a baixo, eu vi que Tanya tinha razão, e seus olhos se fixaram no meu cabelo que caia solto até a baixo da minha bunda.

\- Oi – eu falei e mordi o lábio olhando para seu corpo incrível – eu... eu vim... – tentei falar, mas não saiu, então tentei de novo – eu vim conversar, posso entrar? – perguntei, com mais coragem do que eu realmente sentia.

Eu era patética. Era isso.

\- É claro, pode sim – ele disse se afastando e eu entrei em seu quarto. Seu quarto era muito organizado, algo que de certa forma eu não esperava. Eu respirei fundo e me virei para ele, e falei a primeira coisa que me veio em mente.

\- Você é o meu companheiro.

Por um momento nem meu cérebro havia registrado o que eu disse, e quando falei arregalei meus olhos e dei um passo para trás.

\- Eu...

\- Companheiros? – ele perguntou surpreso – você é minha companheira?

\- Bom, eu ... – tentei falar, bom a merda já tinha sido feita, não havia o que fazer agora – eu soube desde que coloquei meus olhos em você.

\- Porque não me disse? – ele perguntou se aproximando de mim.

\- Porque não queria pressionar você a me aceitar depois de tudo que passou – falei.

Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu, um sorrio meio sem humor.

\- Bella, eu sempre quis uma companheira, eu nem sabia que era possível eu ter uma sendo mestiço.

\- Você sempre quis? – perguntei meio surpresa.

\- Bella, eu já estive com muitas mulheres, incontáveis mulheres, eu faço sexo desde os 13 anos. Mas eu lembro muito bem do meu pai e da minha mãe – ele disse e então sorriu, um verdadeiro sorriso – eles eram perfeitos. O tipo de companheirismo que só existe num vínculo entre companheiros. Eu sempre sonhei em conhecer minha companheira, antes mesmo de ser sequestrado. E continuei sonhando em ter uma mesmo depois.

\- Eu não sabia – eu disse.

\- Agora sabe – ele falou e se aproximou ainda mais de mim, próximo o suficiente para meus seios encostarem em seu abdômen, olhei para cima, olhando seus lindos olhos verdes.

Não pude resistir por mais tempo e segurei seu rosto entre as mãos e fiquei nas pontas dos pés para beija-lo. Assim que nossos lábios se encostaram, senti seus braços enlaçando minha cintura. Deslizei minhas mãos para baixo e enlacei seu pescoço, nosso beijo se aprofundando sua língua em minha boca. Eu absolutamente amava a forma como ele me beijava, tomando o que ele quer, da forma que ele quer, como se não pudesse viver sem isso.

\- Por favor – pedi assim que ele afastou os lábios, deixando-me tomar folego.

\- Por favor o que, minha Bella? – ele disse e meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, por saber que ele era meu companheiro.

\- Faz amor comigo – pedi.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso meio de lado muito sexy.

\- Com prazer – ele disse beijando meu rosto, todo ele, testa, bochechas, nariz, queixo, boca, mas nesta ele não se demorou muito. Logo ele desceu os beijos pelo meu pescoço, onde eu facilmente lhe dei acesso, e pude sentir seus beijos em meu pescoço, primeiro os beijos foram tão suaves que fizeram com que eu me arrepiasse. Um mero roçar de seus lábios em meu pescoço, e depois os beijos ficaram mais intensos, onde ele chupava levemente, subia até minha orelha e chupava o lóbulo e mordiscando um pouco mais forte, a picada de dor deveria me fazer me afastar, mas parecia perfeito.

Suas mãos que seguravam meu pescoço, agora desciam pelos meus ombros, indo para as minhas costas, onde ele tocava os dedos de forma suave até o laço que prendia o vestido, onde ele soltou levemente, isso sem parar de beijar meu pescoço. Mas assim que ele terminou de soltar o laço ele se afastou e jogou meu cabelo para trás, e então devagar, sem a menor pressa, ele puxou um lado do vestido, o abrindo, revelando meu corpo para ele. Ele olhava para mim como se tivesse desembrulhando um presente somente dele.

Empurrando as alças do vestido para trás, eu deixei que ele deslizasse até o chão, deixando-me somente com a calcinha de renda branca. Eu não sei se dava para ver o quão molhada eu já estava, mas eu tinha plena consciência que estava encharcada de desejo por ele.

Ele rodeou o meu corpo, olhando cada canto, seus dedos tocaram meu cabelo, e até mesmo os pequenos chifres em minha cabeça, senti meus olhos ficarem negros de prazer.

\- Deusa – ele disse quando voltou a ficar na minha frente – você parece uma deusa. A minha Deusa.

\- Sim, sou sua – afirmei olhando em seus olhos verdes.

\- Bom – ele disse e segurou minhas pernas, puxando para cima, e eu fui enlaçando sua cintura com minhas pernas. Suas mãos subiram para a minha bunda e eu me segurei nos seus ombros, então ele andou até a cama onde ele me depositou deitada no centro dela. Ele se levantou um pouco e olhou para mim, meus seios que doíam por atenção, minha cintura, minha pélvis coberta pela calcinha e voltou para meu rosto. Ele tirou a toalha que não escondia sua excitação.

Seu pau estava duro, e de novo eu não poderia deixar de perceber o quanto o pau dele era perfeito para mim. Não era absurdamente grande, mas não era pequeno, ele era grande na medida certa e grosso. A glande era grande, em formato de cogumelo e a ponta brilhava do seu pré gozo. Não resisti e estendi a mão, tocando-o seu cumprimento. Ele gemeu ao sentir minha mão em seu pau. Eu movimentei a minha mão para cima e para baixo o masturbando, mas como minha mão estava seca não deslizava bem. Então fiquei de joelhos na sua frente, por causa da cama eu teria que me curvar um pouco, mas não tinha problema.

Não tirei meus olhos do seu rosto enquanto eu aproximava meus lábios de seu pau. Passei a língua lentamente na glande a molhando com a minha saliva e provando o seu gosto, assim que terminei de passar a língua por toda a glande eu finalizei com um beijo na ponta. Seu gemido e sua expressão de prazer, me estimularam a continuar. Segurei seu pau e passei a língua por todo seu comprimento, da base até o topo. Passando bastante saliva, para facilitar a masturbação, já que era uma certeza para mim que ele não iria caber todo em minha boca.

Assim que ele estava suficientemente lubrificado, eu envolvi a grande com meus lábios passando a língua bem em cima da uretra. E fui descendo a boca, tomando seu comprimento aos poucos, eu forcei até que o senti na minha garganta. Com o que faltou eu comecei a masturbar. Edward gemia, seus olhos fechados e sua expressão de puro prazer. Suas mãos estavam na minha cabeça, onde seus dedos se embaraçavam em meus cabelos. Toda a situação me deixava muito excitada, eu podia sentir minha boceta se contraindo, pedindo para ser preenchida por aquele pau.

Forcei o pau em minha garganta, engasgando um pouco, fazendo com que saísse mais saliva. Quando fui tirando seu pau de dentro da boca um fio de saliva acompanhou até que eu estivesse sentada novamente, mas ainda continuava a masturbar seu pau. Lambi meus lábios e sorri para Edward, antes que eu pudesse retornar para chupar um pouco mais o seu pau, ele me afastou, fazendo com que eu deitasse novamente.

\- Agora é minha vez – ele disse e já me beijou.

Fui beijada por ele até precisar tomar folego, mas seus lábios pareciam insaciáveis, ele logo que se afastou já levou seus lábios ao meu pescoço, beijando, chupando, mordiscando. Cada vez que ele mordia eu arqueava meu corpo, tentando roçar minha boceta em seu pau, que implorava por atenção. Mas ele a ignorava, e continuava beijando meu pescoço descendo para o meu colo até chegar aos meus seios, mas ele os evitou, beijando o centro entre meus seios, a pele de baixo de cada seio, antes de lentamente subir beijando e provocando meu seio, sem nunca encostar no mamilo. Ele provou dessa forma os dois seios, antes de lentamente para com sua boca na frente do meu mamilo direito, soltando sua respiração pela boca fazendo com que o mamilo ficasse ainda mais duro. Então ele lentamente envolveu a boca em torno do mamilo e chupou bem devagar, e eu gemi diante da sensação de prazer que percorria todo meu corpo.

Ele chupou, lambeu, mordeu meu mamilo devagar, até que eles estivessem vermelhos e bem sensíveis, e após ter feito tudo isso ele passou a atenção para o outro mamilo e fez o mesmo. Após isso ele foi abaixando, beijando a minha barriga, descendo seus beijos até a minha calcinha, onde ele parou e sua mão enroscou no cós da calcinha e abaixou lentamente, tirando a calcinha de mim. Eu o ajudei a remove-la, e abri minhas pernas para que ele ficasse entre elas. Ele se agachou novamente, seu rosto na minha pélvis, e ele continuou de onde havia parado, dando beijinhos e descendo, mas ao invés de ir direto a minha boceta necessitada, ele foi para a lateral, beijando a minha coxa esquerda, e fazendo todo o caminho de volta até ir para a direita. Eu já estava me contorcendo.

\- Edward, por favor – pedi sem conseguir aguentar mais essa tortura.

Ele só riu e passou os lábios levemente pelos meus grandes lábios, a leve caricia já foi o suficiente para que eu gemesse.

\- Você está tão molhada, que está escorrendo – ele disse, sua rouca de desejo – hum – ele gemeu assim que tocou com sua mão direita meus grandes lábios os separando delicadamente. Eu já gemia, sem me conter, só pelo pouco contato, eu me sentia tão desesperada que o mais leve toque me deixava próximo de gozar.

\- Edward, por fa... – mas parei de falar e simplesmente gritei de forma silenciosa ao sentir o toque habilidoso de sua língua em meu clitóris, que já começou pressionando o lugar exato, do jeito exato que me fez ver estrelas. E esse foi só o início. Depois deste pequeno toque da língua, Edward começou a trabalhar sua língua em meu clitóris, lambendo, chupando e pressionando a língua naquele lugar exato que me fazia grita.

Eu não ligo em dizer que gozei rápido, e gozei duro. Acho que não foi nem 3 minutos e eu já gritava seu nome, enquanto tentava arrancar seu cabelo. Mas Edward não parou, quando meu clitóris ficou sensível após o orgasmo, ele desceu até a minha entrada e ficou provocando-a com a sua língua, até que eu já me contorcia de novo e meu clitóris já estava pronto para outra, mas assim que ele voltou a lamber e chupar meu clitóris, ele não se contentou com isso, ele já foi enfiando dois de seus dedos grossos dentro de mim e passou a me estimular. E com a outra mão que estava livre ele levantou até meus seios, onde ele ficou beliscando os mamilos. Seus olhos estavam fixos em meu rosto, mas eu quase não conseguia olha-lo, pois, o prazer me levava a outro mundo. Eu não me surpreendi quando senti o aumento do prazer anunciando meu próximo orgasmo. Eu gritei tão alto, e acredito que todo o navio só não ouviu, por conta das paredes a prova de som.

Só após esse segundo orgasmo que Edward se afastou, mas novamente, ele não me deu tempo para recuperar, já que logo eu sentia seu pau roçando minha boceta, do meu clitóris até minha entrada. Ele olhava para mim, sua expressão meio selvagem e absolutamente sexy.

\- Pronta? – ele perguntou, mas eu não tive forças para falar então só assenti. E então a ponta de seu pênis parou na minha entrada e então ele impulsionou para dentro, e eu finalmente fui preenchida por ele.

Eu nunca havia me sentido tão cheia quanto naquele momento. Eu havia tido poucos parceiros sexuais na minha curta vida, mas nenhum deles foi tão dotado quando Edward. E eu podia sentir a diferença. Seu pau se encaixava dentro de mim como uma luva feita sob medida. A sensação de prazer dentro de mim parecia não ter fim.

Senti minhas presas deslizando para baixo, a necessidade de marca-lo, mas me contive, ainda não era o momento certo. E deixei que ele fizesse o que quiser comigo, ditando o ritmo que seria, e ele queria duro e forte, e eu gostei disso, envolvendo sua cintura com minhas pernas, e nessa posição seu pau pareceu ir ainda mais fundo.

Meus seios esfregavam contra seu peito, seus lábios no meu, mesmo que não estivéssemos nos beijando, e nossos olhos travados um no outro, eu sabia que ele estava vendo meus olhos negros, mas ele não parecia se importar. E continuava entrando e saindo dentro de mim, rápido e forte. Nossas almas pareciam conectadas naquele momento.

Eu podia quase ver o nosso elo que nos ligava como companheiros, naquele momento de prazer absoluto, nossos corpos, olhos e alma conectados.

\- Perfeita – ele sussurrou contra meus lábios, e eu gemia e ofegava, e sentia meus olhos se revirarem de prazer. Podiam ter sido segundos, minutos ou horas que ficamos ali, mas quando senti que ia gozar, eu não pude resistir em afastar meu rosto e me aninhar contra o seu pescoço para que eu pudesse marca-lo. E absolutamente não resisti a isso, e assim que o orgasmo me bateu eu o mordi na jugular e bebi um pouco do seu sangue. No momento em que mordi ouvi seu gemido de prazer e senti que ele me acompanhou, gozando dentro de mim. Assim que me afastei de seu pescoço eu lambi a ferida. Edward rapidamente nos virou, sem sair de dentro de mim e eu me aconcheguei em cima dele.

Eu levei algum tempo para me recuperar, mas assim que o fiz eu olhei para ele sorrindo, e percebi que ele me observava.

\- Isso foi incrível – eu falei.

\- Eu nunca pensei que sexo podia ser assim – ele falou – estar dentro de você é... – ele parou e pude ver que ele estava buscando uma palavra para descrever – como estar em casa. Isso, você é minha casa agora.

Meus olhos se encheram de lagrima a partir de sua declaração e o beijei docemente, assim que me afastei dele eu sorri.

\- E você é a minha casa, meu Edward.

\- Sim, seu Edward – ele disse e me abraçou e ficamos ali abraçados até adormecermos felizes.

-x-x-x-

**11 meses depois...**

_Pov. Edward_

Eu batia meu quadril contra o de Bella forte, com uma mão segurava seu seio direito, e com a outra eu puxava seu cabelo. Meu pau se afundava em sua boceta molhada, tão molhada como só ela ficava para mim.

Depois de 1 ano era de se pensar que as coisas entre nós iriam se acalmar, mas não, éramos insaciáveis. Fazíamos sexo a cada oportunidade que tínhamos. Bella dizia que tínhamos que aproveitar, já que quando resolvêssemos ter filhos não teríamos tempo, o que era uma grande realidade, já que Jasper e Alice com sua pequena filha Bree de quase 1 ano, mal tinham tempo para namorar, pois sua filha precisava de muito de suas atenções nesse começo de vida. Sempre que podíamos eu e Bella cuidávamos dela por uma noite, para que eles pudessem ter uma noite tranquila e víamos na pele como seria quando fosse com os nossos.

\- Edward – Bella gemeu, e eu senti sua boceta se contrair contra meu pau e percebi o exato momento que ela ia gozar, puxando meu clímax junto com ela. Eu gemi seu nome em seu ouvi e gozei sentindo sua boceta mastigar meu pau.

Me afastei dela, meu pau deslizando para fora dela, e a ajudei a se apoiar após a onda do orgasmo ter passado.

\- Devemos tomar um banho logo – ela disse – mas não juntos, nós já perdemos muito tempo nesse quarto.

\- Sou obrigado a concordar – eu disse – quer ir primeiro?

\- Se não se importar – ela falou e eu balancei a cabeça e a beijei rapidinho antes de sair do banheiro indo para o quarto. Fui até a janela do hotel e pude observar o dia no planeta em que estávamos. Hoje faziam exatos 1 ano que eu era um homem livre, e também era o dia dos namorados. Estávamos nesse planeta para relaxar, segundo Bella, ele tinha os mais incríveis passatempos, e nós poderíamos tirar umas férias do navio por uns dias ali. Nós estávamos em uma cidade praiana. A última vez que vi a praia foi antes de ser sequestrado, eu morava em uma cidade assim. Bella sabia disso, por isso escolheu esse lugar.

O sol estava alto no céu, o que mostrava o quanto eu e Bella havíamos enrolado, mas não me importei e fiquei observando as ondas se quebrando na praia ao longe. Não demorou muito e Bella saiu do banheiro, envolta numa toalha e eu rapidamente entrei no banheiro.

Tomei uma ducha rápida, tirando o suor do corpo e o cheiro de sexo. Assim que sai escovei meus dentes e penteei meu cabelo, não que fosse adiantar de algo pentear, já que ele era bagunçado por natureza.

Sai para o quarto e fui até a cama onde minha roupa estava separada. Uma cueca, uma bermuda e uma camiseta. Coloquei a roupa rapidamente e olhei para a Bella que já estava vestida com um short jeans curto, um top rendado rosa e um tênis baixo. Agora ela trançava seus cabelos em duas tranças laterais. Eu preferia ela de cabelo solto, mas eu entendia que quando saia ela preferia o cabelo preso por conta de seu tamanho.

Calcei rapidamente o tênis e esperei por ela. Assim que ela estava pronta ela se voltou para mim.

\- Eai? – ela perguntou.

\- Está linda, como sempre – falei, o que era verdade.

Ela riu e se inclinou para me dar um beijo.

\- Vamos? – perguntei.

\- Sim – ela gritou feliz. E me puxou pela mão, e saímos para o corredor do hotel.

Emmett e Rosalie já deveriam ter saído para aproveitar o mar, que era o que eles queriam. Com a gravidez recente de Rosalie, eles estavam aproveitando esse momento só deles. Então, sabendo que eles não estavam ali seguimos para fazer nossos planos.

Eu não sabia o que faríamos hoje, já que Bella havia organizado tudo como uma surpresa para mim.

Logo na recepção do hotel vimos um grupo de 10 Irouchgers andando em grupo. Era impressionante o quanto esses aliens se reproduziam. Todo canto que eu havia visitado com Bella nesse último ano, para todo lado que víamos tinha um grupo deles.

Seguimos em direção ao calçadão da praia, e ficamos andando olhando o mar, andando de mãos dadas. Eu me sentia em paz com tudo aquilo.

O dia foi perfeito, tomamos sorvete no calçadão da praia. Fomos para um cinema ver um filme, que na verdade não vimos já que não conseguimos largar um ao outro. Almoçamos em um restaurante chique, que estava enfeitado pelo feriado. Fomos em um shopping, onde eu comprei um anel de diamante e uma rosazea, uma pedra rosa escura tão brilhante e resistente quanto um diamante, uma pedra muito rara que só encontrada em um planeta. Era o tom exato de seus olhos. A rozazea era em formato de coração, e na base do anel de ouro estava cravejado com pequenos diamantes.

Foi uma fortuna, mas aquele anel havia sido feito para ela. Então comprei e coloquei em seu dedo.

\- É deslumbrante, Edward – ela disse olhando para o anel – eu nunca vi nada tão lindo.

\- O que o torna lindo é estar em você – falei simplesmente, enquanto andávamos por uma rua, estávamos indo numa cafeteria, segundo Bella ficava ali por perto.

\- Deuses, se você não fala as coisas mais lindas – ela disse para mim e eu revirei os olhos, mas sorri – agora eu tenho que te dar um presente também – ela disse sorrindo.

\- É claro que não – eu disse.

\- Mas é regra do dia dos namorados, a troca de presente é inclusa.

\- É mesmo? – falei – não estava sabendo disso não.

\- Pois eu sim – ela falou e então parou e apontou para frente – lá está seu presente.

Quando olhei para frente, eu de primeiro não vi nada que pudesse me lembrar de algo que poderia ser um presente, mas logo notei uma coisa em familiar. Algo que quase não havia mudado ao longo desses 16 anos. Meu coração falhou uma batida enquanto a emoção tomava conta de meu corpo. Eu nem pude falar, eu nem soube o que dizer. Minha mente ficou entorpecida e eu simplesmente agarrei sua mão e a arrastei para mais perto da casa. A janela estava aberta e ouvi o barulho de uma televisão.

Como eu podia não ter reconhecido que estávamos na terra, estava além de mim, mas ali quando parei na frente da casa eu tive certeza. Aproximei da porta e pude ouvir barulho ali de dentro e hesitei por alguns segundos antes de bater na porta, olhei para Bella meio assombrado, meio desesperado, e ela sorriu me encorajando.

Então eu bati na porta, três vezes.

Por alguns longos minutos não ouvi nada, até ouvir o barulho de uma chave girando e a porta se abrindo. A decepção me tomou, uma garota de no máximo 13 anos atendeu. Seu cabelo era loiro quase branco, e os olhos eram dourados.

\- Olá, em que posso ajudar? – ela perguntou. E percebi exatamente que ela era meio humana e meio astekriano, assim como eu. E ela era a mistura perfeita de meus pais, assim como eu.

Eu ofeguei diante disso e uma lagrima escapou de meus olhos, que eu não pude conter.

\- Hey, está tudo bem? – ela perguntou com sua voz ainda infantil, de uma criança que estava deixando a infância de lado.

\- Quem é Eduarda? – ele ouviu uma voz feminina, uma voz que eu não poderia esquecer nunca na minha vida.

\- Não sei, mãe – ela disse – quem são vocês.

\- Oi, eu sou Bella – Bella falou, percebendo que eu não estava em condições de falar, enquanto o turbilhão de emoção preenchia meu peito – poderia chamar seus pais para nós?

\- Claro – ela disse e gritou – mãe, pai tem gente querendo falar com vocês aqui – ela falou.

\- Estou indo, querida – eles ouviram a voz de duas pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo. Vozes que ele pensou nunca ouvir de novo. Então ao olhar para cima da cabeça de sua irmã ele viu duas pessoas saírem do cômodo, que ele sabia ser a cozinha e virem em nossa direção. Assim que eles se aproximaram o suficiente, a menina Eduarda deu espaço para eles, e ele viu melhor.

Sua mãe continuava tão linda quanto sempre fora. Seu longo cabelo acobreado agora estava com alguns fios brancos da velhice que se aproximava, as rugas de expressão de uma mulher que viveu a vida sorrindo estava marcada em seu rosto, mas ainda assim ela era deslumbrante de se ver, ele sempre havia achado isso.

Seu pai continuava do mesmo jeito, cabelos loiro branco e olhos verdes, alto e bonito, mas ainda assim feroz em sua aparência. Mas com um olhar caloroso que só um pai poderia ter.

\- Olá – meu pai disse enquanto se aproximava – em que posso ajuda...

Então ele parou, quando seus olhos pararam em mim, assim como minha mãe me olhava como se visse um fantasma. Um gemido de dor escapou dos meus lábios e as lagrimas que eu já não podia mais segurar caiam sem parar.

\- Eu pensei – eu comecei a dizer – que nunca mais iria ver vocês de novo, mamãe e papai.

\- Edward? – sua mãe disse, sua mão apertada contra o peito, sua expressão entre angustia e felicidade – é você?

\- Sim, mãe, sou eu – eu falei.

\- Oh meu Deus – ela disse antes de correr e se jogar contra mim, me abraçando, e então os braços de meu pai em envolveram. E pela segunda vez desde que Bella me libertou, eu me senti em casa.

-x-x-x-

_Pov. Bella _

\- Você é tão bonita – Eduarda, a irmã mais nova de Edward falou para mim. Aviamos descoberto, depois de toda a comoção com o reencontro de Edward com seus pais, que além de Eduarda, ele tinha outra irmã, Marie, que tinha a idade do seu desaparecimento. Quando ele havia sido sequestrado sua mãe estava gravida, mas ela só foi descobrir quando quase perdeu o bebe de tanto que ela sofreu pelo desaparecimento de Edward.

Seus pais procuraram por ele por vários cantos, eles até mesmo acionaram a policia intergaláctica, mas nenhuma pista sobre ele havia sido encontrada, e nem mesmo o corpo. Seus pais nunca haviam perdido as esperanças, mas com os anos foi difícil para eles. Eles não tinham uma situação econômica tão grande que lhe permitisse pagar para ir procura-lo, ainda mais sem pistas.

Seus pais ficaram horrorizados ao saber da história de Edward, mas ficaram gratos por ele estar ali e bem e de volta para eles. Eu fui apresentada como sua companheira, e eu pude perceber que nos demos muito bem, eu tinha como carta na manga o fato de ter o salvado e o trago até aqui como pontos ao meu favor. Mas sinceramente, não era difícil gostar de seus pais, eles eram pessoas incríveis.

Suas irmãs eram lindas, tão lindas quanto ele, Marie apareceu 1 hora depois, ela estava na aula. As duas irmãs receberam a notícia de que Edward era seu irmão muito bem, as duas cresceram ouvindo sobre ele, e para elas era bom poder conhece-los e ver que agora a família estava completa.

Havíamos passado uma tarde incrível e muito emocionante com seus pais. Eu tive que me conter para não chorar quando vi eles juntos. Edward estava tão emocionado que eu sabia que tinha feito a coisa certa em lhe trazer ali.

\- Obrigada Duda – falei sorrindo – você também é linda.

\- Obrigada – ela disse, então ouvimos Marie á chamando, e ela sorriu para mim antes de correr até a irmã, eu fiquei ali sentada sozinha observando tudo e sorri feliz. Logo vi Edward vindo até mim e se ajoelhando na minha frente.

\- O que eu fiz para merecer você? – ele perguntou – Bella, isso? – ele apontou para o ambiente em volta dele – eu não tenho nem palavras para te agradecer.

\- Não precisa agradecer – eu falei segurando seu rosto – eu fiz por você, porque eu amo você, e eu sabia que você precisava disso.

\- Deuses, eu te amo – ele disse e beijou meus lábios – obrigado, muito obrigado.

\- Foi um prazer, companheiro – falei tocando nossas testas – mas imagino como diabos vou me superar no dia dos namorados do ano que vem. Porque né, um presente desses não é fácil.

Ele riu e se afastou, seus olhos brilhantes de alegria.

\- Eu não preciso de mais nada, só a nossa família, minha família, você, nossos amigos. Isso para mim já o suficiente.

\- Sendo assim... – eu falei – Feliz dia dos namorados!

\- Feliz dia dos namorados.

Então nos beijamos, e eu sabia que dali para frente nossa vida seria perfeita.

**Fim \o/**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado gente!

Não esqueçam de comentar!


End file.
